¿Y yo qué soy para ti?
by jess-malfoy-cullen
Summary: "Lo peor de todo es que yo estoy ahí sin reclamarte... tragándome mis sentimientos y sacando mi orgullo. Porque es lo mejor que puedo hacer, fingir que nada pasa..." Harry, Ron y Hermione van a su último año en Hogwarts, mientras Voldemort está inactiv
1. Expreso de Hogwarts

Último año en Hogwarts. Será la última vez que estarán en los grandes terrenos del castillo, que se sentarán en la larga mesa de su casa en el comedor y última vez que verán a sus profesores en mucho tiempo pero también para muchos significa una última oportunidad para marcar la diferencia.

¿Acaso nunca te ha pasado que sientes esa necesidad de hacer algo cuando ves que será tu última oportunidad? Aquellas palabras que no intercambiaste con esa persona quedarán en el olvido; ese perdón que no le pudiste decir a esa persona terminará en resentimiento y la declaración que no le hiciste a esa persona en especial se quedará en una simple ilusión.

Porque las grandes oportunidades sólo se presentan una vez y son tan raras e increíbles que pueden cambiar tu forma de ser, de ver a los demás y marcará un nuevo rumbo de tu vida. Entonces, ¿por qué la desaprovechas?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El andén 9 ¾ estaba abarrotado por cientos de estudiantes y familiares que se despedían de sus hijos para comenzar un nuevo año en Hogwarts.

-Nuestro último año –suspiró Hermione viendo el gran expreso de Hogwarts.

-Lo sé, es extraño –dijo Ron poniéndose al lado izquierdo de ella.

-Será difícil acostumbrarme a esa idea –concluyó Harry colocándose al lado derecho de Hermione.

Los tres no dijeron nada por un momento, un lazo especial los unía y aunque no fuera visible se podía sentir, incluso en medio del andén llena de personas. Lo curioso era que ninguno de los tres después de los eventos ocurridos, se imaginaba de camino a Hogwarts para su séptimo año, de hecho pensaban estar viajando en varios lugares de Gran Bretaña con la única misión de derrotar a Voldemort.

Hace algunas semanas, Harry había decidió no volver a Hogwarts para enfocarse en acabar con Voldemort, no era ninguna sorpresa que Hermione y Ron lo apoyarán pero la Orden no estuvo de acuerdo ni siquiera el mismo Dumbledore. Al final convencieron a Harry de regresar a Hogwarts, claro que a él no le hacía gracia y es que desde algún tiempo Voldemort no ha hecho absolutamente nada, es como si hubiese desaparecido ya que últimamente no se registraban desapariciones ni muertes. Por tal motivo Dumbledore le dijo a Harry que sería mucho más seguro si regresaba al colegio, a pesar de haber discutido por ello, no tuvieron otra opción que quedarse para su último año.

Hermione abrazó a ambos chicos por los hombros, estaban decididos a que ese último año sea inolvidable.

-¿Ya subieron su equipaje? –exclamó la señora Weasley entre la muchedumbre dirigiéndose a los tres.

-Ahí vamos mamá –respondió malhumorado Ron quien deshizo el abrazo y fue por su baúl.

-¿No vienes? –le preguntó Harry a Hermione quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-No, yo ya subí mi baúl –respondió con una sonrisa y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Ginny.

Harry y Ron arrastraron sus baúles hasta una parte lateral del expreso.

-¿Lo intentarás? –preguntó Ron discretamente mientras subía su baúl para dárselo al señor que se encargaba de ordenarlos.

-Pronto se lo diré –contestó Harry mirando a una persona en especial.

-Suerte –dijo Ron riendo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda como signo de apoyo.

Harry le dio un golpe en el hombro por la burla de Ron. Ambos caminaron hacia la familia Weasley y algunos miembros de la Orden, por más que trataran de ser discretos aquel grupo resaltaba mucho entre la muchedumbre.

-Ya no es necesario que les diga que se tienen que portar bien –dijo la Sra. Weasley mirándolos divertida.

-Es lo último que se les cruza por la mente cuando planean algo –añadió Lupin sonriente.

Ron estaba apuntó de defenderse cuando sonó el silbato del expreso anunciando su salida.

-Hay que apresurarnos –dijo Hermione y rápidamente se despidió de todos, Harry y Ron la imitaron.

-¿Con qué nos sorprenderán este año? –preguntó el Sr. Weasley cuando comenzaron a subir el expreso de Hogwarts.

-Quien sabe, a la mejor y nos tomamos unas vacaciones –respondió Ron riendo.

-Espero que así sea –exclamó Molly sabiendo que eso no sería posible.

-Conociéndolos, lo dudo mucho –dijo Ginny quien le dedicaba un último abrazo a sus padres.

Cuando el andén se hubo perdido de vista, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny caminaron buscando un compartimiento. En el camino no se hicieron esperar las miradas y los cuchicheos hacia Harry, incluso algunos tenían el descaro de pegarse al vidrio de las puertas para verlo mejor.

-¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? –murmuró Ginny molesta por el descaro de las personas.

-Déjalo Ginny, sinceramente ya no me importa –dijo Harry sin tener la molestia de mirar a los demás.

Ginny lo miró con ternura, como le molestaba que las personas sólo criticaran a Harry en lugar de darse cuenta lo que implica tener esa cicatriz en la frente. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación porque cuando Harry actuaba de esa forma significaba que de hecho si le importa lo que se habla de él a su espalda. Obviamente él no lo admitiría y sabían que preguntarle sólo lo molestaría, así que sólo queda esperar a que él quiera hablar de ello.

-Bueno nosotros tenemos que ir con los demás prefectos –dijo Hermione cuando llegaron al compartimiento para dejar sus cosas.

-Nos vemos al rato –se despidió Ron y ambos se fueron dejando solos a Harry y Ginny.

Harry se sentó mientras Ginny acomodaba sus cosas, después se produjo un silencio algo incomodo.

-Me pregunto si tardará la señora del carrito –dijo Ginny para romper el silencio al tiempo que miraba por el vidrio de la puerta.

Harry ignoró su comentario y decidió decirle lo que desde hace algunos meses quería.

-Ginny…-dijo para llamar su atención, se escuchaba serio por lo que Ginny se sentó frente a él.

-¿Si? –contestó ella al ver que Harry no parecía seguir hablando, por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa.

-Verás… yo… quiero decirte algo importante –comenzó a decir nerviosos eligiendo las palabras correctas.- lo que pasa es que yo…

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que ambos se sobresaltarán.

-Hola –saludó Luna con una sonrisa soñadora.

Harry estaba muerto de vergüenza además algo molesto por la interrupción y Ginny se sintió un poco incomoda por la presencia de Luna.

-Hola –contestaron al unísono sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Qué tal sus vacaciones? –preguntó Luna sentándose junto a Ginny

-Interesantes y ¿las tuyas? –respondió Ginny

-Pues verás, mi papá descubrió…

Luna comenzó hablar acerca de sus vacaciones, Harry simplemente se perdió en sus pensamientos, ignorando las voces de Ginny y Luna y sólo miró por la ventana preguntándose si al fin tendrá el valor de decírselo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione y Ron caminaban entre los pasillos hacia el compartimiento de los prefectos, Hermione estaba emocionada porque en el banquete anunciarán los nuevos premios anuales y las posibilidades están entre ella y un chico de Ravenclaw.

-Tengo un deja vu –dijo Ron para si mismo y luego comenzó a reírse.- ¡Rayos! Espero que mi sueño no se cumpla

-¿De qué estas hablando? –preguntó Hermione confundida

-No me hagas caso –respondió riendo.- Es que anoche soñé que McGonagall nos decía que los patrullajes por los pasillos y otros asuntos de prefectos serían en parejas de diferentes casas. A mi no me iba tan mal pero a ti… te tocaba con Malfoy y mejor no platico el resto.

-¡Espero y nunca pase eso! –exclamó Hermione sintiendo un enorme disgusto si aquello pasase.

-Tranquila, sólo fue un sueño –dijo Ron al ver la cara de susto de Hermione.- Ni te lo imagines…

-Ya es demasiado tener que lidiar con su presencia en clases y ahora te im…

En ese momento un furioso Draco Malfoy salía de un compartimiento al mismo tiempo que Hermione pasaba provocando que ambos choquen con fuerza.

-¡Ten más cuidado, Malfoy! –se quejó Hermione

-¿Por qué no te mueres, Granger? –respondió con odio Draco

-¿Por qué no te vas con tu mamá huele mierda? –dijo Ron bastante molestó por el insulto hacia Hermione

Draco aún más furioso agarró a Ron por la camisa, lo azotó con fuerza hacia la pared.

-¡En tu vida vuelvas hablar así de mi madre, comadreja asquerosa! La próxima vez que te oiga hablar de ella de esa forma, ruega para que tus padres tengan el dinero suficiente para enterrarte –exclamó Draco intimidando completamente a Ron, quien rojo de ira sólo se limitó a responderle la mirada de odio.

-Suéltalo Malfoy –ordenó Hermione al tiempo que lo sujeto del brazo para tratar de apartarlo de Ron.

Ambos lo sintieron, aunque él con más intensidad, fue como un intercambio de energía el cual sólo se sintió por un instante pero demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo, demasiado inquietante para dejarlo de largo y como una oleada de paz que impidió que se alejarán inmediatamente. Hermione trató de no hacer caso pero Draco reaccionó totalmente lo contrario.

-¡No me toques, asquerosa sangre sucia! –exclamó con una expresión de disgusto en el rostro.

Hermione lo miró con odio, al parecer aún no se acostumbra a los insultos de él, de hecho se sorprendió lo mucho que le dolió ese comentario. Draco soltó con violencia a Ron y después se fue de allí caminando con esa arrogancia suya hasta al compartimiento en el cual Ron y Hermione también tendrían que entrar.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Ron preocupado al ver que ella se había quedado mirando fijamente donde había estado Draco.

Hermione lo miró por unos segundos para después sólo asentir con la cabeza, sin decir nada más siguió caminando por el pasillo y preparándose mentalmente para lo que había detrás de esa puerta corrediza, la abrió de golpe.

-¡Uy, pero que humor! –exclamó Pansy Parkinson seguida de las risas de una chica que claramente era nueva prefecta de Slytherin.

Hermione ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirar a las chicas pero tampoco bajo la mirada como signo de vergüenza, simplemente se sentó junto Hannah Abbot de Hufflepuff y ya muy tarde se dio cuenta que se había sentado enfrente de Draco. Instantes después entró Ron y tomó asiento sin decir una palabra.

Aún faltaba los prefectos de séptimo año de Ravenclaw pero en la espera se podía sentir una tensión en el compartimiento, sobretodo después de que un Malfoy entrará entre furioso y consternado, luego Hermione con cara de confusión y por último Ron llenó de coraje. Era más que obvio que algo había pasado momentos antes y ni siquiera Pansy se atrevió a preguntarle algo a Draco al ver su expresión.

Después de algunos minutos de un total silencio incomodo, la puerta se abrió entrando con una sonrisa los perfectos: Anthony Goldstein y Mandy Brocklehurst.

-Quiero que sepan que no volveré a tolerar su impuntualidad –dijo Draco con arrogancia e inmediatamente a ambos prefectos se les borró la sonrisa del rostro.

-¡No empieces Malfoy! Mejor comencemos de una vez –empezó a decir Hermione ignorando por completo la mirada fría de Draco.- Primero iremos Ron y yo, de ahí Pansy y…

-¡Draco! –agregó Pansy rápidamente mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Aja, cuando regresemos irán los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Así será el orden de mayor a menor año –finalizó Hermione dando ordenes a lo que todos aprobaron.

-¿Por qué tenemos que seguir tus ordenes? Es más, ¿tú quien eres para darme ordenes? –repuso Draco molesto y luego Pansy le dio la razón.

Hermione no pensaba seguir tolerando la actitud de Draco, ya estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia y aún faltaba mucho para llegar a Hogwarts. Definitivamente las primeras metas de este año serían:_** "No dejar que el idiota de Malfoy te insulte, humille, amenace, etc. Sino enfrentarlo…"**_

-¡Pues haz lo que quieras Malfoy, me da igual! Si quieres ser de los últimos en hacer ronda, adelante. Porque yo seré de las primeras –exclamó Hermione mirándolo desafiante.

-Empecemos de una vez –dijo Ron parándose dispuesto apoyar a su amiga.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, ambos salieron del compartimiento dejando a un grupo de prefectos estupefactos por lo que acababa de hacer Hermione, lo mínimo que se esperará era que se le llenarán los ojos de lágrimas pero fue todo lo contrario. Mientras Draco tenía los puños cerrados del coraje, _**"¿Desde cuándo Granger era de esa forma?"**_ pensaba tratando de imaginar la lógica de su cambio.

Momentos después, Draco y Pansy salían a patrullar los pasillos dispuestos a desquitarse con el que se cruzara porque ellos se vengarían de la forma más simple y divertida.

Cuando Ron y Hermione terminaron de hacer el patrullaje, regresaron al compartimiento para que los siguientes prefectos siguieran pero cual fue la sorpresa de Hermione que ya no había nadie. **_"¿Nadie lo toma en serio?"_** se preguntó bastante enojada. Lo primero que haría llegando a Hogwarts es acusar a sus compañeros por irresponsables.

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó molesta Hermione

-Tranquila, sinceramente no los culpo –dijo Ron tranquilamente deseando comer algo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Son todos unos irresponsables! –siguió indignada

-¡Por Merlin! Hermione tranquilízate, no hicieron algún crimen –repuso Ron viendo la exagerada reacción de su amiga.- Además, te podrás vengar cuando te elijan Premio Anual

Hermione suspiró y pensó que Ron tenía razón, ya después se vengaría. Cansada de llamar la atención de algunos alumnos, se sentó junto a la ventana y ver un rato el paisaje.

-Voy a buscar a la señora del carrito, regreso –dijo Ron y sin esperar respuesta de su amiga, se fue cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Algo la tenía inquietante, algo que no encontraba una respuesta lógica y no le gustaba quedarse con la duda.**_ "¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó cuando toqué a Malfoy?"_** pensó por decima vez. Fue algo inquietante, fascinante y por el instante en que duró no escucho absolutamente nada, fue como si alguien hubiera dado una pequeña pausa para luego intensificar sus sentidos. Lo peor de todo fue cuando Malfoy se apartó como si ella fuera una especie de monstruo asqueroso o peor, un escreguto de cola explosiva.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de un golpe, Hermione se sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de reclamar por aquello pensando que había sido Ron pero no salió sonido alguno de su boca porque le sorprendió ver a Draco mirándola fríamente. Draco pensó que el compartimiento estaba vacio, después de meditar un poco si se quedaba allí o se iba, cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó ignorando a Hermione.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hermione después de un momento.

-Es el compartimiento de prefectos –contestó sin mirarla resaltando lo obvio.

-¿Acaso te gusta estar acá en lugar de estar con tus amigos? –respondió burlona

-Habla por ti misma, Granger –repuso ya que ella también esta allí sentada.

Hermione no contestó, lo mejor sería ignorarlo. Volvió a poner su mirada al paisaje que se apreciaba por la ventana y perderse en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que Draco la miraba con detenimiento. Nunca la había observado de aquella manera ya que pensaba que no valía la pena y ni siquiera fijarse de su presencia. Pero ahora era un momento algo desesperado por encontrar una respuesta sobre lo que pasó hace rato y viéndola tal vez pueda saber por qué.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos se perdieron en los rasgos de ella… Hermione ni enterada de ello pero se sorprendió pensando que estaba compartiendo un silencio agradable con Draco. Aquello sólo duro unos cuantos minutos cuando la puerta nuevamente se abrió, esta vez sin violencia.

-¡Hey! Hermione, ¿estas bien? –preguntó Ron al ver que Draco se encontraba allí.

-Si, ¿por qué? –respondió confundida por la pregunta pero luego miró a Draco y entendió.

-Por nada…-dijo sin dejar de fulminar a Malfoy con la mirada.- ¿Vamos con Harry?

Hermione sonrió y asintió. Se levantó de su asiento y tratando de no tocar a Draco, alcanzó a Ron, después cerró la puerta con fuerza al salir.

Draco escuchó claramente la voz de Ron preguntándole a Hermione: "¿qué hacías con Malfoy allí dentro?" Ya no pudo escuchar la respuesta de ella pero no pudo reprimir un pensamiento.

-Estúpida sangre sucia…-murmuró enojado

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Ahora me enorgullece presentar a los dos nuevos Premios Anuales: la Srita. Hermione Granger y el Sr. Anthony Goldstein –anunció Albus Dumbledore en el gran comedor, a ambos les ofreció una amplia sonrisa.

Todos en el gran comedor aplaudieron aunque en las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw fue con mayor fuerza, Hermione se sonrojo mientras recibía felicitaciones de sus compañeros.

-Te lo dije –le susurró Ron en la oreja y ella le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando cesaron los aplausos Dumbledore finalizó:

-Bien, todos vayan a descansar que mañana comienzan las clases.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir del gran comedor dispuestos a divertirse un poco más antes de dormir, mientras que los de primero eran conducidos por los prefectos hacia su torre correspondiente. Cuando Hermione estaba dispuesta a ayudar, la profesora McGonagall la llamó, detrás de ella estaba Anthony.

-Ahora que son Premios Anuales tienen que estar conscientes de que tienen mayores responsabilidades –comenzó la profesora, mirándolos seriamente.- Tienen que organizar la mayoría de las actividades del colegio y también poseen más autoridad. Confió en que lo harán bien.

-Una pregunta profesora, ¿tendremos nuestra propia torre? –preguntó Anthony bastante interesado.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ya sabemos el resultado si comparten torre –exclamó la profesora McGonagall.- Tendrán su propio cuarto en la torre de su casa.

Hermione suspiró aliviada, no le gustaba la idea de tener que compartir una torre con él y mucho menos lejos de sus amigos.

-Mañana hablaremos mejor, por ahora vayan a dormir –se despidió y se fue de allí dejándolos solos.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar lejos del Gran Comedor, a pesar de que son del mismo curso, nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar bien.

-Al parecer será interesante –dijo Anthony dedicándole una sonrisa

-Espero que si –respondió Hermione contenta.

* * *

**Aquí estoy con una nueva historia, espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo.**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios o darle GO :)**

**Besos**


	2. Enfrentamiento y confesión

La primera semana de clases para Hermione fue muy estresante, a pesar de que no estaba saturada de materias, en cada una le habían dejado mucho trabajo y aparte de eso, McGonagall les explicó a Anthony y a ella, todos los deberes que tienen como Premios Anuales y entre esos esta, por ejemplo, organizar los horarios y días de los patrullajes nocturnos de los prefectos de todo el año. También todas las decisiones que tomen tienen que ser apoyadas por los prefectos por ello se efectuará una junta ese fin de semana y ya tienen que estar al menos diez actividades organizadas.

Harry, Ron y Ginny la presionaban con que haga de una vez los horarios para los entrenamientos de quidditch, afortunadamente Anthony se ocuparía de ello después de decirle: "Creo que no tienes consideración ni por tu propio equipo". Hermione no entendió bien a lo que se refería pero no le importo ya que le interesaba más su ensayo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Pero el peor día para ella fue el viernes, estaba entusiasmada por llegar a la clase de su asignatura favorita: Aritmancia y cuando entró, se encontró con una grata sorpresa, Draco Malfoy sentado en uno de los pupitres esperando a que comenzará la clase. La sonrisa se le borró conforme avanzaba hacia su asiento. De hecho todos se sorprendieron de su presencia, el año anterior no había asistido a esa clase.

–¡Buenos días! -Saludó la profesora Vector cuando entró.- ¡Oh, vaya! Me alegro de ver caras nuevas.

Hermione comprendía porque lo decía y es que sólo eran diez alumnos en su clase, el hecho de que haya un Slytherin la ha de emocionar. De hecho, Hermione y Draco son los únicos de diferente casa mientras que los demás pertenecen a Ravenclaw.

-Antes de comenzar, quiero que junten sus bancas así como están las filas. De por si somos pocos y ahora separados se ve aún más pequeño el grupo -dijo mientras sacaba algunos libros.

_"Sólo a mi se me ocurre sentarme junto a él"_ pensó Hermione con amargura al voltear a su lado izquierdo para ver a Draco que tenía la misma expresión que ella: disgusto.

-¿Qué esperan? No me hagan perder tiempo -los regaño la profesora al ver que ninguno de los dos se movía para juntar sus bancas.

Draco a regañadientes comenzó a moverse, _"Era obvio que siendo el lugar de hasta el frente Granger lo ocuparía"_ pensó con amargura. Cuando terminaron de acomodar sus cosas, aún así quedaban varios centímetros separados del uno al otro.

La profesora Vector comenzó a explicar lo que harían en la clase, que lo tomaría como un ejercicio de cuanto habían trabajado en el verano respecto a su materia. Después repartió algunos libritos que les servirían como guía, lo malo era que sólo tenía cinco por lo tanto tenían que compartirlo.

–No quiero que te ilusiones, Granger -dijo Draco con amargura en cuanto agarró el librito y comenzaba a ojearlo.

–Quisieras, Malfoy. Es más lamento desilusionarte pero no figuras en mis pensamientos -contestó Hermione sacando la pluma y tintero.

–¿Acaso es Weasley? -preguntó burlonamente

–Yo pensé que no estabas interesado -le contestó con el mismo tono

–Por tu expresión concluyo que no es él -dijo ignorando lo que había dicho Hermione, entonces comenzó a reírse descaradamente, varios compañeros voltearon a mirarlo.- ¿Es la cara rajada?

Hermione no pudo evitar ruborizarse, en el momento en que Draco iba a burlarse de sus patéticos sentimientos, la profesora Vector le llamó la atención. Hermione agradeció internamente aquello, no pensaba soportar como él se burla de ella. Mientras esperaba que la maestra terminará de explicar algunas cuestiones de tablas y fracciones, se dejó sumir en sus pensamientos pensando ¿desde hace qué Harry empezó a interesarle más que un amigo?

–Ya pueden empezar -anunció la profesora Vector y todos empezaron a trabajar en sus pergaminos.

Draco obviamente no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para burlarse de ella, esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Con qué te gustan los héroes marginados… -susurró Draco sólo para que Hermione lo escuchará

–Claro que no, prefiero otra clase de hombres -mintió ya que no quería que Draco anduviera con medio Slytherin contándoles que le gusta Harry.

–¡Vaya! Al parecer eres algo exigente, Granger pero tendrás que conformarte con alguien tan patético y pobre como Weasley o tan victima y débil como Potter ya que la mayoría preferimos no enrolarse con una sangre sucia -agregó con suma frialdad en la voz.

"Ignóralo… no debería hacerte sentir mal. Ignóralo" pensó Hermione tratando de que no le afectaran las palabras de Draco pero no dio resultado, se sintió inmediatamente como una basura pero tan siquiera logró que él no se diera cuenta de ello.

Entonces recordó la promesa que se había hecho así misma respecto a Draco así que adaptando una actitud intimidante, le dijo:

–Malfoy, algún día tendrás que tragarte cada una de tus palabras -comenzó mirándolo con odio y decidió arriesgarse un poco más.- Es más, la guerra aún no acaba… cuando capturemos a tus padres veremos si aún tienes esa cara de estúpido arrogante.

Jamás Hermione lo había insultado o amenazado de esa forma, ni siquiera en tercero que recibió un golpe de ella. Nunca había visto ese brillo peligroso en sus ojos, de hecho disfrutaba ver como los comentarios que le decía antes hacían llorarla pero esta vez fue diferente, ya lo había notado desde el año pasado: Hermione se volvió más fuerte y ahora se atrevía a desafiarlo… por ahora lo dejaría así, ya habrá tiempo para vengarse.

Por unos segundos no apartaron sus miradas, ambos cargados de odio. Era una batalla que ninguno tenía la intensión de perder, Draco cada vez estaba más impresionado del cambio de Hermione y ella pensaba que siempre considero que uno de los atractivos de Draco era sus ojos grises, lastima que siempre están fríos de sentimientos algunos que no fuera odio.

–¡Ustedes dos, trabajen! -exclamó la voz de la profesora Vector, obligando a ambos bajar la mirada al mismo tiempo hacia sus pergaminos.

Por ahora se considera un empate…

* * *

El sábado por la mañana, después de desayunar en el Gran Comedor, Harry caminó presuroso hacia la sala común de Gryffindor con la esperanza de encontrarla allí y evitar inventar excusas después sobre su comportamiento. Para su suerte la encontró sentada con el ceño fruncido mirando con atención el pergamino que tenía delante de ella.

Mientras caminaba hacia ella, comenzó a sentirse estúpido ya que era irónico el hecho de que puede combatir contra cien dementores pero le da nervios tener que contarle "aquello" a su amiga.

–Hola, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? -preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente.

–Claro Harry, ¿qué pasa? -respondió Ginny con una sonrisa.

–Preferiría que fuera en otro lugar, no quiero que haya personas que escuchen lo que no deben -dijo Harry resaltando en voz alta lo último.

Se había dado cuenta de un grupo de chicas que los miraba muy curiosas y estaba seguro que tratarían de escuchar cualquier cosa. Ginny que también se dio cuenta, acepto ir a otro lugar. Ambos salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda dejando atrás el grupo de alumnos que reía y platicaba sobre las clases, caminaron en silencio durante un rato hasta que Harry se detuvo en un pasillo desierto.

–¿Ya me dirás qué sucede? -le preguntó Ginny para animarlo hablar.

–Lo que pasa es que necesito tu ayuda y te agradecería mucho si aceptarás -dijo Harry mirándola con una sonrisa tímida.

Ginny lo animó con una sonrisa, sabe que esta dispuesta ayudarlo en lo que sea.

–Le diré a Hermione todo lo que siento por ella -dijo Harry emocionado por la idea, de hecho desde que se dio cuenta sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella no ha tenido duda alguna que le impida decírselo. Y este año esta dispuesto a decírselo.

_"Lo sabía…"_ pensó Ginny y se dio cuenta que su madre durante todo el verano le había dicho la razón acerca de Harry, lo mejor es que ya sea hora de rendirse con respecto a él. Ginny le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

–¿Es en serio? -Preguntó emocionada, Harry sólo asintió empezando a contagiarse de la emoción de Ginny.- ¡Es fantástico! Claro que te ayudaré.

–Gracias, Ginny.

–Pero antes, cuéntame como fue que empezaron tus sentimientos hacia ella -dijo Ginny al tiempo en que lo sujeto del brazo.

Empezaron a caminar de regresó a la sala común, Harry se alegró que ella fuera muy diferente a su hermano quien lo había atacado con miles de preguntas e incluso termino amenazado cuando le contó.

–Espera un momento, ¿mi hermano no esta… -preguntó Ginny preocupada.

Harry supo enseguida lo que quería decir, él mismo había tenido esa duda desde el principio pero estaba equivocado.

–No te preocupes, Ron no esta enamorado de Hermione -le contestó tranquilo.

Ginny sonrió aliviada, siguieron caminando agarrados del brazo mientras ella le decía algunas ideas y consejos acerca de Hermione, entonces la puerta de un aula se abrió de golpe saliendo de allí Hermione riendo, con un montón de papeles en las manos, detrás salía Anthony riendo con ella y un Ron algo malhumorado.

Poco a poco también salieron los demás prefectos y todos tenían una cara de cansancio, entre ellos Draco se veía igual malhumorado, ignoro inclusive a los de su casa y se fue por su lado, incluso Hermione y Anthony no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Harry y Ginny y se fueron muy divertidos de allí ignorando a los demás. Antes de que se perdieran por el pasillo, Harry vio como Anthony la abrazaba por el hombro mientras le decía algo en el oído y una vez más se reían.

–¡Tres horas encerrados! Ha sido fatal, ahora ya no es tan divertido ser prefecto -se quejó Ron alcanzando a su hermana y Harry.

–¡Qué envidia! –dijo sarcástica Ginny

–Si, que envidia… -contestó Harry que no dejaba de mirar por el lugar donde había desaparecido Hermione siendo abrazado por Anthony.

–¿Y a ti qué te pasa? -le preguntó Ron al ver a su amigo muy serio.

–Nada, estoy bien -respondió algo cortante, Ginny y Ron intercambiaron una mirada confundidos.- Vayamos a la sala común

No entendía que pasaba, pero de pronto al ver a ellos dos juntos sintió un terrible enojo y las ganas de echarle una maldición a Anthony, nunca había sentido algo así. Pero lo peor no era eso, sino la sensación que le producía al imaginarse lo que estarían haciendo después de ver como él la abrazaba y ella le respondía con una sonrisa… que tonto fue al creer que sería fácil…

* * *

**Siento muchisimo la demora, la universidad me tenía realmente muy ocupada casi las 24 hrs del día y luego mi computadora se echó a perder haciendo que perdiera muchos de mis documentos por lo que tampoco he podido actualizar Crónicas de un Amor Prohibido. Les dejó este capitulo es algo corto pero espero mañana poder subir el tercero. **

**Muchas gracias por leer, besos.**


	3. Castigo

Después de la junta de prefectos, Hermione y Anthony se dirigieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Ambos se sorprendían de lo bien que se llevaban en tan sólo una semana, aunque aún no se conocían del todo, Hermione cree que él es de esos amigos que puedes contarles cualquier cosa sin miedo a que te juzgue ni te daría la espalda y además de eso, es de esas personas que te contagian con su alegría.

Anthony descubrió que debajo de esa apariencia de ratón de biblioteca que le había dado con anterioridad, Hermione es una persona muy divertida, tiene muy claro lo que quiere, es comprensiva y le parece alguien muy leal en cuanto a la amistad. Lo cual esta más que comprobado al estar junto a Harry después de tantos problemas.

-Al fin puedo dar un respiro -exclamó aliviada Hermione al tiempo que se sentaba en el césped.

-Así es, después de organizar esas diez actividades y luego tener que lidiar con la inconformidad de los Slytherin por cualquier cosa… merecemos este descanso -respondió Anthony sentándose a su lado.

-Aunque pudo haber sido mucho peor -dijo Hermione contemplando el lago

Anthony río y le dio la razón, ambos durante unos momentos se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de la tranquilidad que les brindaba el lugar. Entonces Hermione vio a Draco saliendo del bosque prohibido como si nada, tenía sucio el pantalón pero de ahí en fuera iba impecable y con esa expresión indiferente. Normalmente cuando uno sale de aquel bosque tiene una pinta muy sucia y muy nerviosa. Sin embargo parecía lo más normal.

-¿Quieres ir por algo de comer? -le propuso Anthony que al parecer no se dio cuenta de lo que veía Hermione.

Tardó un momento en comprender lo que le decía, dejó de ver a Draco y sonrió.

-Vamos -respondió al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Ambos caminaron de regreso al castillo, sin saber que Draco los vio caminando juntos y por un momento se quedó algo sorprendido _"Entonces, ¿Granger no le gustaba Potter?"_ pensó interesado, como sea aquello no sería impedimento para molestarla y precisamente se convertirá en su hobbie a partir del lunes en la clase de Aritmancia.

Mientras caminaban hacia las cocinas, Anthony le contaba una anécdota acerca de la primera vez que visitó éstas pero Hermione trataba de ponerle atención porque en su mente no dejaba de hacerse preguntas. ¿Qué hacía Draco en el bosque prohibido? Iba solo… lo cual también es muy raro porque siempre lo ha visto rodeado de sus amigos o tan siquiera de Crabbe y Goyle. Pero tal vez acababa de verse con alguien, ¿qué tramará? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con los mortifagos?

Sea lo que sea, Hermione quería respuestas y esta dispuesta a obtenerlas.

* * *

La segunda semana empezó sin tantos problemas, los alumnos ya se comenzaban acostumbrar a la cantidad de deberes y pronto la mayoría ya habían recuperado el ritmo escolar de antes.

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban hacia la sala común después de la clase de encantamientos.

–No entiendo que tanto te quejas Ron. No es tan difícil -dijo Hermione después de escuchar por tercera vez las quejas de Ron.

–Bueno, es que a ti te sale todo a la primera y nosotros somos los que tenemos que preocuparnos -se defendió Ron.

Harry rio y dijo:

-No seas tan exagerado, amigo

-Mira, si quieren en la tarde vamos a practicar -propuso Hermione

-Eso no esta…

-¡Hey, Hermione!

Harry se quedó a la mitad de la frase cuando fue interrumpido por Anthony que caminaba rápidamente para alcanzarlos. En cuanto lo vio caminar hacia ella, con esa sonrisa de idiota y ver como Hermione sonreía abiertamente en cuanto lo vio, sintió una especie de furia dentro de él. Por un momento imagino lanzándole un hechizo que lo aventará muy lejos de ella.

Hermione caminó hacia Anthony, mientras Ron y Harry se quedaban en su lugar esperándola.

-Hola, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

-Pues hoy comienza el patrullaje pero quería saber en donde nos vemos y a qué hora -le respondió Anthony

-Ahm… ¿te parece a las 9:30 en el vestíbulo?

-Perfecto, te veo al rato -se despidió y guiñándole un ojo se fue divertido.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y alcanzó a sus amigos que ambos parecían algo serios. Retomaron el camino como si nada les hubiera detenido.

-¿Qué fue aquello Hermione? -le preguntó Ron con ese tono de celos. Siempre actuaba de esa manera cuando un chico parecía mostrar interés en su amiga.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó sin enojarse.

-No sé tú, pero aquel Sr. Encantador parece que le gustas -dijo Ron sin rodeos.

Hermione rio por la tontería de su amigo, obviamente ella sabía que así no eran las cosas pero esta vez quería divertirse un poco con Ron.

-Y si así fuera, ¿qué? -lo desafió.

Ron se puso colorado mientras Harry soltaba un bufido, lo cual aquello era un poco raro en su comportamiento.

-¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa Hermione!? Primero tendríamos que conocerlo para saber si es lo suficientemente bueno para ti -exclamó Ron

-Y supongo que también tendría que pedirles permiso a ustedes si quiero salir con algún chico ¿no? -repuso Hermione divertida

-Obviamente…

Hermione rio nuevamente y se hizo la ofendida mientras reprochaba:

-¿Acaso ustedes me pidieron permiso cuando salieron con Lavender o con Cho?

Ron se puso aún más colorado ya que sabe que ella tiene toda la razón y no tenía un argumento con que defenderse.

-Aquello fue diferente… -esta vez Harry hablo pero no con la misma diversión o con el tono de Ron, había algo raro que hasta Hermione notó y borró su sonrisa.

-¿Así? ¿Por qué? -preguntó curiosa.

-Porque aquello fueron simplemente errores -respondió Harry.

Hermione veía la seriedad en sus ojos y decidió que lo mejor era cambiar el tema, Ron también notó el cambio en el ambiente, se quedó callado y cruzo una mirada con Hermione que al parecer ninguno sabía por qué el repentino cambio de humor de su mejor amigo.

A este punto ya habían llegado frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda, quien ya les había preguntado la contraseña pero ninguno les hizo caso.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir a mi clase de Aritmancia. Al rato nos vemos -se despidió Hermione aún sintiendose algo incomoda.

-¿A ti qué te pasa? -preguntó Ron cuando Hermione se perdió de vista.

-No me pasa nada -repuso Harry dando a entender que no quería hablar de ello y ambos entraron a la sala común.

Por otro lado, Hermione caminaba deprisa hacia Aritmancia, si no se apuraba llegaría tarde y no quería nada de eso. Pero cuando llegó al aula se sorprendió al ver que todavía la profesora Vector no llegaba, mientras caminaba hacia su asiento de siempre, se dio cuenta que tampoco Draco había llegado.

Varios la saludaron pero sólo respondió con una leve sonrisa preguntándose si Draco habría estado en el bosque prohibido. Con esa duda en la cabeza se sentó a esperar a que comience la clase.

-Buenas tardes -saludó la profesora Vector cuando entró. Todos respondieron sin mucho entusiasmo pero parecía que aquello no le quitaba el buen humor a la profesora.

-Espero que hayan resuelto el problema anterior porque hoy em… ¡Sr. Malfoy! Me alegra saber que decidió venir a mi clase -exclamó haciendo un énfasis de sarcasmo en lo último.

Hermione volteo hacia la puerta, Draco estaba parado en el umbral y ni siquiera se veía apenado por llegar tarde, como siempre sólo tenía esa expresión suya de arrogancia. Hermione miró su pantalón y se dio cuenta que sólo sus zapatos estaban sucios de tierra lo cual era muy raro porque siempre se lo ha visto muy impecable.

-Disculpe -dijo y entró al salón, esta vez ocupó unos asientos atrás en otra hilera.

-Bien, como iba diciendo… hoy empezaremos con un nuevo tema -empezó a decir la profesora y todos volvieron su atención a ella.- Alguien me puede decir, ¿quién fue el que descubrió las propiedades mágicas del número siete?

Hermione al instante levanto la mano y sin esperarse a que le dieran la palabra respondió:

-Bridget Wenlock en el siglo XVIII

-Muy bien, Srita. Granger, cinco puntos para Gryffindor -le dijo mientras que Hermione sonreía complacida y siguió poniendo atención a lo que decía su profesora.

_"Ahí va la insufrible sabelotodo"_ pensó Draco molesto quien no tenía ninguna intención de escuchar lo que dijera la profesora. En cambio miraba a Hermione con detenimiento, ¿qué es lo que la hace ser tan importante? Sin duda las horas desperdiciadas en la biblioteca le tuvieron que dar algunos frutos pero aún así cómo es que chicos como Weasley, Goldstein, Krum e inclusive tal vez Potter pueden fijarse en ella… si sólo es una sabelotodo que se la vive en los libros, habiendo tantas chicas en Hogwarts ¿por qué un sangre limpia estaría detrás de una sangre sucia como ella? Eso era sumamente denigrante para los suyos.

Sin duda no había nada que mereciera la pena en perder el tiempo con ella…

-Ahora realizarán esta actividad, es algo sencilla pero no le quita lo laborioso -dijo la profesora Vector después de quince minutos de teoría.- Aún así quiero que trabajen por parejas para que terminen y puedan tener su participación del día.

Por aquí dijo parejas, todos empezaron a buscar la suya para poder trabajar pero el murmullo de voces fue interrumpido cuando la profesora agregó:

-Pero yo seleccionaré las parejas -todos pusieron cara de desagrado.- Steve trabajaras con Paul… Jane con Mason… Malfoy con Hermione…

-¿¡Yo qué!? -exclamó Draco unas cuantas bancas atrás, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos pero en cuanto lo nombraron y enseguida con la preposición con seguida del nombre de Hermione, se sobresaltó.

-Te toca trabajar con Hermione -le dijo una muchacha de cabello negro por nombre Jane, con un tono de envidia.

_"¿¡Otra vez!?"_ pensó Draco con rabia, ahora que se había sentado muy lejos de ella no era suficiente para evitar trabajar con ella.

-Exijo cambio de compañero -exclamó Draco lo suficiente alto para que la profesora Vector lo escuche.- No puedo trabajar con ella

Hermione quien ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de voltear a verlo, se limito a pensar en la terrible suerte que tenía. Tener que aguantar otra vez al engreído de Malfoy no es una de sus actividades favoritas.

-Todavía que usted llega tarde Sr. Malfoy tiene el descaro de quejarse… -dijo la profesora Vector algo molesta.- Se aguanta y no quiero escucharlo más, no me haga enojar.

Draco le dedicó una mirada de odio y se limito a quedarse callado, estaba muy seguro que la profesora Vector le cambiaría de compañero por ser quien es… Entonces Hermione resignándose se levantó y rápidamente llevó su silla hasta la banca de Draco sentándose frente a él porque era obvio que él no querría pararse y llevar su silla hasta la banca de ella por lo tanto alguien tenía que ceder. Todo sea por cuestiones académicas.

-Les pasaré un pergamino para que escriban el procedimiento y me lo entreguen al final -anunció la profesora el momento que entregaba a cada pareja el pergamino.- Deje de verme de ese modo Sr. Malfoy si sabe lo que le conviene…

Draco comenzaba a enojarse, definitivamente esa profesora esta en contra suya pero tampoco es tan estúpido como para pelearse con un profesor, por lo tanto su enojo lo pagaría con Hermione.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? -le preguntó cortante Draco al verla acomodando sus cosas en su banca

-¿Acaso no ves? Tenemos que terminar esto… -se limito a decir Hermione sin mirarlo

-Granger lárgate de mi banca, no pienso compartirla contigo -dijo sumamente cortante

-Madura Malfoy, además si tanto te molesta podrías traer mi banca como buen caballero que se supone que eres -le respondió Hermione mirándolo con el mismo odio.

-Sólo se lo merecería una dama de verdad.

-Entonces no molestes.

Hermione ignorando a Draco, comenzó a sacar su libro que le serviría como guía y cuando estaba a punto de escribir sobre el pergamino, él la interrumpió exclamando:

-Detente, yo seré quien escriba. No pienso presentar sucio el trabajo…

-¿Sabes qué Malfoy? Estas empezando a cansarme -comenzó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia y apuntándolo con su pluma, Draco esbozó una sonrisa divertido.- Vamos a trabajar te guste o no, digo tampoco a mi me emociona el hecho pero lo haré porque quiero obtener mi participación y en donde no la obtenga por tu culpa…

-Aún así ¿por qué deberías escribir tú? -interrumpió Draco provocándola aún más

-¡Por el simple hecho de que yo soy la mejor de la clase! -exclamó Hermione haciendo que algunos de sus compañeros de junto se voltearán a verlos.

Draco se inclino un poco hacia ella y fingió asombro, cuando dijo:

-Sumamente aburrido… mejor dime ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que besaste a alguien?

Hermione se ruborizó de inmediato ya que no se esperaba una pregunta así.

-Eso no te incumbe y además esta fuera de lugar -repuso Hermione tratando de fingir que nada pasaba mientras comenzaba a escribir en el pergamino para evitar mirar a Draco.

-Vamos acéptalo… nadie se ha fijado en ti desde el idiota de Krum

-¿Por qué no me hablas acerca de la última vez que fuiste al bosque prohibido? -atacó Hermione disfrutando ver como su sonrisa se borraba.- Podría acusarte o bajarte puntos porque como su nombre lo dice, esta rotundamente prohibido.

-Pero no cuando Potter decide jugar a las escondidas allí ¿verdad?

-Eso es totalmente diferente, porque no ha sido para jugar a las escondidas ni para hacer algo malo o algo por el estilo -le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada para luego seguir escribiendo.

Draco comenzaba a enojarse mucho, recordó cuando la vio muy entretenida con ese tal Goldstein y verla allí frente a él, tomando el papel de la responsable haciendo la actividad por alguna extraña razón lo hizo enojar aún más. Entonces le arrebató el pergamino de sus manos dispuesto a ser él quien escribiría allí.

-¿Qué te pasa? Así no se piden las cosas -exclamó enojada Hermione.

Draco la ignoró mientras leía lo que ya había puesto pero no pudo continuar porque Hermione le había arrebatado el pergamino de sus manos, él la miró furioso y se lo volvió arrebatar. Entonces ella sujetó un pedazo de pergamino mientras él tenía otra parte y forcejearon durante unos segundos.

-¿En verdad lo quieres? -Preguntó Draco al momento que esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa.- Pues ten.

Soltó el pedazo de pergamino y Hermione se fue un poco hacia atrás, miró el pergamino y se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente arrugado. Así que lo hizo bolita en sus manos para luego arrojárselo a Draco en la cara.

-Olvídalo, ya no lo quiero -le dijo esbozando una sonrisa falsa.

Dispuesta a pedirle otro pergamino a la maestra, se levanto de su asiento y caminó hacia el escritorio pero Draco que se puso furioso, agarro la bola de papel y se lo arrojó a la cabeza. Hermione al sentir el golpe volteo hacia él fulminándolo con la mirada, se agachó para recoger el papel y aventárselo nuevamente pero esta vez Draco se hizo a un lado y le cayó en la cabeza al compañero de atrás.

-¡Hey! -exclamó el compañero mirando a ambos enojado pero luego los ignoró volviendo a su trabajo.

-¡Me estas hartando Malfoy…!

-¡Tú fuiste la que empezó…!

-¡Claro que no, tú empezaste de niño inmaduro quejándote de todo!

-¡Pero eres tú la que se deja llevar por sus impulsos cuando bien me podías haber ignorado…!

-¡Eso traté pero eres tan desagradable que no fue posible…!

-¡Mira quien habla: "lo haré porque soy la mejor de la clase"! ¡Sabelotodo insufrible!

-¡Hurón estúpido!

-BASTA -gritó la profesora Vector dando un manotazo en el escritorio.

Draco y Hermione se sobresaltaron al escuchar semejante grito, se dieron cuenta que ambos estaban de pie y estaban inclinados sobre la banca estando cerca de sus rostros, era tanto el enojo que no se dieron cuenta como fue que terminaron acercandose a pesar que los gritos subían de tono.

Todos los miraban asombrados por semejante escándalo que realizaron, además nunca habían visto a la profesora Vector tan molesta.

-¡Ambos están castigados! -Comenzó a gritarles mirándolos severamente.- ¡Los espero hoy a las 6 y olvídense de su participación, es más, salgan ahora mismo de mi clase!

A Hermione se le quitó el enojo radicalmente y miró suplicante a la maestra.

-Pero profesora, él empezó y…

-¡No me importa quien haya empezado! ¡Salgan! -gritó nuevamente y señalo con furia la puerta del salón.

-Pero…

-¡Nada de peros Srita. Granger! Estoy muy decepcionada de su actitud-la interrumpió

Ambos furiosos agarraron sus cosas y las metieron en la mochila de mala gana, azotaron las sillas y se fueron del salón, Draco quien fue el último en salir azoto la puerta e ignoró el grito de la profesora Vector regañándolo.

Cuando salieron del aula, ninguno habló e ignorándose completamente, cada uno se fue por su lado maldiciendo por dentro a la profesora Vector por ponerlos juntos en su clase desde un principio.

* * *

Draco entró furioso a la sala común de Slytherin, todos voltearon a verlo cuando llegó pero él ignoro a todos, caminó hacia el sillón que siempre ocupa y arrojo sus cosas en el suelo. En cuanto se sentó sintió la presencia femenina de alguien, sobretodo porque le llegó el olor de su fuerte perfume.

-Draco, ¿qué te pasa? -le decía melosamente al momento en que se sentaba en sus piernas y comenzaba acariciar su mejilla.

-Ahora no Pansy -le dijo cortante mientras la apartaba de él.

La mayoría al ver la expresión y actitud de Draco hacían el menor ruido posible e incluso algunos se fueron de allí porque su líder podría explotar y desquitarse con cualquiera de ellos, lo cual no sería nada agradable.

-Tú te lo pierdes… -dijo muy indignada Pansy y se fue muy molesta con sus amigas.

Draco lanzó un bufido, _"quién se quedará con las ganas es otra persona"_ pensó divertido por el comentario de Pansy, aún así su mal humor no había disminuido, en si es normal que este enojado por el castigo injusto de la profesora pero había algo más que lo tenía así. Rápidamente su mente lo llevaron a Granger, la sabelotodo ahora tiene el descaro de desafiarlo, de responderle e incluso ahora es capaz de burlarse de él.

Ya había notado su cambio en cuanto a su personalidad, ya no era la chica con baja autoestima a quien podía intimidar a su antojo y poner a prueba su autocontrol con las lagrimas que siempre luchaba cuando le decía algo sumamente cruel… todo aquello quedó en el pasado porque ahora Granger se convirtió en alguien fuerte, se atrevería a decir que ahora si es alguien digno de estar en Gryffindor. De hecho hasta ahí todo esta bien porque si dejara o no ser una rata de biblioteca le venía importando muy poco… pero ahora se había metido con él, algo que nunca había hecho y ahora parece que pone a prueba sus estribos.

Entonces recordó algo en particular que paso en el expreso de Hogwarts, cuando Granger le tocó el brazo para apartarlo de Weasley algo pasó… no entiende que fue y nunca había sentido o visto algo parecido, fue tan repentino y fuerte que inmediatamente se apartó de ella. Lo peor es que durante dos días no dejaba de pensar en ello, fue algo totalmente frustrante porque no tenía ni idea de lo que pasó, ni lo que pudo haber ocasionado aquel como choque de energía o algo parecido y finalmente se rindió.

-¡Pero que cara te traes Draco! -exclamó Blaise acercándose a su amigo y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Cállate -le contestó cortante

-Alguien se levantó de muy mal humor, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? -preguntó mientras dejaba sus cosas junto al sillón que ocupa Draco.

-La estúpida clase de Aritmancia y la estúpida de Granger -le respondió como si diciendo aquello tendría que entenderlo todo.

-Apuesto a que te castigaron -dijo Blaise adivinando lo que había pasado

-Iré a caminar -dijo Draco ignorando a Blaise y saliendo de la sala común se dirigió hacia ningún lugar en particular.

Todavía hay algo que es lo más frustrante de todo, después de aquel acontecimiento con Granger… todos los días tan siquiera una vez en sus pensamientos está ella, aunque sólo sea para pensar en como la molestaría pero lo hace al fin de cuentas, ¿por qué?

* * *

Cuando faltaban unos diez minutos para las seis de la tarde, Hermione malhumorada caminaba hacia el aula de Aritmancia donde tendría que cumplir su castigo injusto por culpa de Draco. Era de esperarse que aquello acabara con su poca paciencia que ya se encontraba muy cerca del límite.

Entró al aula, la maestra se encontraba en su escritorio revisando algunas tareas y alzó la vista cuando llegó Hermione.

-Esperemos a su compañero -apenas terminó de decirlo, cuando Draco entró al aula.- Que bueno que se tomó la molestia de venir temprano Sr. Malfoy.

Draco ignoró su comentario y paso de lado a Hermione sin siquiera mirarla, se sentó al frente esperando a que comenzará su castigo.

-Srita. Granger -le indicó la profesora Vector el asiento junto a Draco y esperó a que Hermione se sentará para poder comenzar.- Bien, se tendrán que presentar todos los días excepto domingo a la misma hora durante tres semanas…

-¿¡Tres semanas!? -exclamó Hermione indignada, Draco la miró de reojo sin razón alguna.

-Si, tres semanas. Tengo mucha paciencia pero no toleró ese tipo de comportamientos como el que mostraron el día de hoy y bueno tendrán que hacer una serie de ejercicios que vienen aquí -dijo mostrando un delgado libro color verde.- tienen bastante tiempo para entregarme todos los que vienen, así que comiencen de una vez porque quiero un adelanto antes de que se vayan.

Draco a regañadientes se levantó de su asiento y agarró con fuerza el libro verde del escritorio de la profesora, Hermione le siguió pero ella no mostró lo indignada que estaba por el castigo. Empezó a hojear el libro de unas 70 páginas, lo bueno es que venía algo de teoría y lo malo era que por cada tema venían unos 30 ejercicios.

-No debería costarles trabajo ya que son temas que hemos visto, véanlo como un repaso -dijo la profesora sonriéndoles.- Yo por lo mientras, iré a descansar.

Dicho esto, se fue por una puerta que estaba a unos cuantos metros detrás de su escritorio, suponiendo que ese es su dormitorio. Pronto los dos se sentían incómodos ya que se habían quedado completamente solos.

-Malfoy, te advierto de una vez que no pienso pelear contigo porque ya me has causado muchos problemas -le amenazó Hermione mirándolo seriamente.

-Me da igual -le respondió sin siquiera mirarla.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida ya que esperaba alguna burla o humillación de su parte pero no fue así, lo mejor era seguirle la corriente porque podía retractarse y comenzar a molestarla. Y volviendo al trabajo que le puso la maestra, sacó un pergamino de su mochila al igual que la pluma y la tinta, empezó a leer el librito verde y cuando estaba dispuesta a escribir Draco la interrumpió:

-Granger, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? -le dijo mirándola seriamente, Hermione volteo a mirarlo confundida _"¿Qué le pasa?"_ pensó dudando si dejar hacer su pregunta pero la curiosidad pudo más.

-Esta bien… -le respondió

Draco la miró durante unos instantes, no sabía que lo llevaba a hacer esa clase de pregunta, de hecho ya comenzaba arrepentirse pero algo dentro de él impulso hablarle a ella y por alguna extraña razón, necesitaba la respuesta.

-¿Qué soy yo para ti?

* * *

**Como lo prometi :) **

**Un nuevo capitulo, que espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer y espero recibir un comentario, sea bueno o malo, todo es para mejorar como escritora y mejorar la historia. El próximo fin de semana subiré el siguiente.**

**Besos.**


	4. Respuestas

–Granger, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –le dijo mirándola seriamente, Hermione volteo a mirarlo confundida "¿Qué le pasa?" pensó dudando si dejar hacer su pregunta pero la curiosidad pudo más.

–Esta bien… -le respondió.

Draco la miró durante unos instantes, no sabía que lo llevaba a hacer esa clase de pregunta, de hecho ya comenzaba arrepentirse pero algo dentro de él impulso hablarle a ella y por alguna extraña razón, necesitaba la respuesta.

–¿Qué soy yo para ti?

Hermione lo miró desconcertada por la pregunta, no se esperaba para nada algo asi y menos con una seriedad en los ojos que por un momento dudo si aquello era real. Draco la observaba esperando a que dijera algo pero sólo notó que abría y cerraba la boca algunas veces sin embargo no salía sonido alguno. "¿Por qué le pregunté semejante estupidez?" se preguntó a si mismo. _**"Tal vez fue tu inquietud por tener respuestas"**_ dijo una vocecilla en su interior que él ignoró sabiendo que puede que tenga razón.

–¿Es en serio? –fue lo único que pudo pronunciar después de largos segundos

–Si, responde… honestamente –insistió Draco

–¿Honestamente? -repitió Hermione como si le costará trabajo entender esa palabra.– Pues bien… para mi eres un maldito arrogante, ególatra, presumido, orgulloso y carente de sentimientos, eres un simple conocido que desearía no haberlo hecho porque al parecer siempre encuentras una forma de humillarme junto con mis amigos. Te odio desde el primer momento y… eres la persona más fría que he conocido.

Draco se quedó sin palabras, aún así no le dolieron ni sorprendieron… simplemente se quedó callado. Por alguna razón se sintió satisfecho con esa respuesta, es obvio que ella no lo conoce en absoluto porque si, es todo eso, pero sólo en lo superficial ya que él es mucho más y el verdadero motivo por el que se quedó sin palabras fue por tener alguna especie de necesidad de demostrarle lo contrario.

Mientras que Hermione lo miraba nerviosa, esperando a que él le contestará algo peor pero no decía nada, había algo extraño en su comportamiento y no entendía que era. Tenía muchísima curiosidad por saber porque le preguntó tal cosa y aún así no se atrevió a preguntar… seguía mirándolo esperando a que dijera algo.

Entonces Draco desvió inconscientemente su mirada hacia lo ojos de ella, nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de observarse detalladamente como en ese momento además no había odio de por medio lo cual era sumamente raro por no decir imposible, pero ahí estaban mirándose directamente a los ojos como si tuvieran alguna clase de código que estaban dispuesto a descifrar… aquella sensación tenía un parecido con lo que sucedió en el expreso de Hogwarts sin embargo ninguno quería admitirlo, los segundos se volvieron minutos hasta que de pronto un sonido los sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

La profesora Vector salía de su dormitorio para asegurarse que sus alumnos castigados estuvieran trabajando, lo cual confirmó al instante pero aún así quería asegurarse que trabajarán bien. Sin decir ni una palabra caminó hacia su escritorio, se sentó en su gran silla de madera forrada de terciopelo naranja y comenzó a leer el Profeta.

Draco y Hermione rápidamente comenzaron a trabajar, tratando de ignorar lo que acababa de suceder y con una sensación de incomodidad que no dejaba que se concentrarán bien. El resto del castigo se la pasaron trabajando sin siquiera verse de reojo o detenerse a pensar en lo que había pasado, al final simplemente cada uno entregó su adelanto y se marcharon por diferentes caminos.

* * *

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, Anthony ya estaba allí esperándola y es que Hermione había llegado con un retraso de 15 minutos. Pero estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera puso atención cuando Anthony le preguntó sobre el mundo muggle.

–¡Hey! ¿Qué te sucede? Estas algo perdida… –le reclamó Anthony deteniéndose frente de ella.

Hermione sonrió y dijo:

–Lo siento, es que acabo de salir de mi castigo con la profesora Vector.

–Oh, ¿la prefecta perfecta castigada? –Respondió Anthony bromeando.– deberían mandar a la profesora a Azkaban.

Hermione rió con él y agradeció el hecho de que no hiciera más preguntas. Entonces decidió olvidarse del tema del castigo y toda esa tontería, total estaba segura que para la mañana siguiente se le habrá olvidado por completo lo extraño y curioso que fue la situación con Draco.

Anthony y Hermione caminaban por el segundo piso, hablaban de temas sin importancia hasta que él quiso navegar por uno en especial.

–Sabes, hoy noté que Harry me miró con una especie de… odio –dijo Anthony mirando de reojo a Hermione.

–¿Así? Tal vez exageres porque él no es la clase de personas que odia a los demás sin conocerlas –dijo Hermione defendiendo a su amigo.

–Quizás, pero aún así yo sigo opinando que me veía con odio… como si quisiera golpearme o algo así -agregó Anthony sonriendo.– ¿Y si estaba celoso?

–Ya estas paranoico… –exclamó Hermione, ¿Harry celoso? eso si que era demasiado.

–Lo digo en serio, ¿no crees que fue muy evidente? –dijo Anthony sorprendiéndose que Hermione no se haya dado cuenta de lo obvio.

–No sé de lo que estas hablando –respondió y gastándola una broma agregó mirándolo de reojo.– ¿No serás tu el celoso?

Anthony rió y la abrazo por el hombro, mientras Hermione se contagiaba de su risa.

–Muy graciosita pequeña sabelotodo -añadió Anthony.– Tendré que informarte que no figuras en mis pensamientos de esa forma…

Hermione cambió su expresión e hizo una mueca triste mientras miraba hacia el suelo como si aquello la hubiese afectado.

–Hermione… –susurró Anthony sorprendido por su reacción.

Ella miró la cara de culpabilidad de su compañero y ya no pudo reprimir las ganas de reírse. Comenzó a reírse de él y al ver que sólo era una broma, Anthony relajó la expresión y se rió con ella.

–Sigamos patrullando pequeña sabelotodo –dijo Anthony mientras seguía abrazándola por el hombro.

Siguieron caminando escaleras arriba hacia el tercer piso, en si siempre los prefectos se habían preguntado ¿para qué son las rondas? Primero: nunca las hacían como debían, siempre las consideraban como perder el tiempo junto a un compañero y pasar un buen rato y segundo: al final siempre estaba Filch vigilando rigorosamente todo el castillo con la esperanza de encontrar un alumno fuera de la cama. Entonces, ¿por qué ellos también tenían que hacerlo?

–Muchas de las veces me aburría tener que hacer esto -dijo Anthony cambiando el tema.– Esto de patrullar en los pasillos con la otra prefecta era aburridísimo, a veces pedía cambios porque era insoportable tener que hacerlo en completo silencio junto a alguien demasiado amargada.

–Suena demasiado horrible, yo siempre me la he pasado bien al lado de Ron… bueno excepto las veces en que peleábamos –dijo Hermione sonriendo.

–Al parecer has tenido suerte pero creo que puedo acostumbrarme a tener que hacer esto contigo -hizo una pausa y rio.– me la he pasado muy bien a tu lado.

–Yo también –respondió sonriendo.

El resto de la ronda fue de lo más normal, excepto cuando se encontraron con un par de estudiantes que apenas habían salido de la biblioteca, Hermione decidió no bajarles puntos ya que muchas ocasiones a ella le había pasado lo mismo.

Para cuando Hermione regresó a su sala común eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche y se extraño ver que ya estaba vacía, por lo general a esa hora tiene que mandar a varios alumnos a la cama, aún así la chimenea seguía prendida y cuando se acercó hacia ella para apagarla, notó que había una persona sentada.

–¿No deberías ir ya a la cama? –dijo Hermione amable sin poder distinguir el rostro de la persona.

–No puedo dormir –respondió y al instante reconoció la voz de Harry.

–Oh, ¿por qué no puedes dormir? –preguntó sentándose a su lado.

Harry dudó unos momentos y decidió decirle parte de la verdad.

–Hay algo que me tiene demasiado inquieto… –murmuró sin mirarla.

–¿Tiene algo que ver con Voldemort? –preguntó Hermione preocupada, odiaba ver a su mejor amigo de ese modo.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos.

–Por primera vez no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort, es algo más importante –miró a su amiga de reojo queriendo decirle más pero decidió no hacerlo, volvió su mirada a las llamas de la chimenea.

–Sabes que no estas solo Harry, puedes platicarme lo que sea… puedes confiar en mi –agregó Hermione sonriéndole a pesar de que él no volteo a mirarla.

Harry no contestó y ella lo entendió, él no es el tipo de persona que llegará a contarte lo mucho que le afectan las cosas, no llegará a decirte lo que siente y lo que espera al menos que este completamente desesperado… A veces Harry vive en su propio silencio y nadie puede sacarlo de allí. Él único que podía sacarlo de ahí había sido Sirius pero hace casi dos años que ya no estaba lo cual a veces empeoraba el estado de Harry.

Hermione subió sus piernas al sillón y las abrazo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombre de Harry, él sonrió y le dio un beso cerca de la frente.

–Gracias… –murmuró Harry.

Ahí juntos mirando las llamas de la chimenea prendida, así es como siempre debería ser. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, sólo siendo consientes de la cercanía de ambos y un ligero cosquilleo en el estomago.

Entonces Harry decidió preguntar aquello que lo tenía inquieto.

–Hermione… ¿qué es lo que sientes por Anthony?

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta, se dio cuenta que Anthony tenía razón y a la mejor Harry si estaba celoso. Aquello le produjo una sensación de felicidad.

–¿Te refieres como amigo o como algo más? –respondió Hermione dispuesta a querer saber su interés.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero… –dijo Harry arrepintiéndose un poco de preguntarle eso.

–Es sólo mi amigo, hemos llegado a llevarnos y conocernos muy bien esta semana pero eso es todo… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Harry dudó en decirle el verdadero motivo de aquella pregunta, por lo mientras lo mejor sería mentirle.

–Sólo tenía curiosidad, pensé que tal vez ya te enamorarías de alguien –respondió Harry.

–No lo creo, bueno tengo esperanzas de que alguien tenga el valor para decirme lo que siente… –dijo Hermione lanzando la indirecta, Harry se movió algo incomodo pensando en que ella ya lo sabía… ella se dio cuenta y sonrió.– El problema es que todavía no sé quien sea esa persona.

Harry sonrió tratando de parecer normal y añadió:

–Sirius una vez me dijo: "… te puedes enamorar profundamente de la persona que menos imaginabas, como puede ser lo mejor que te ha pasado o como puede ser un completo error…"

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo volvió a recargarse en el hombro de Harry preguntándose: ¿por qué enamorarse puede llegar a ser un error?

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus favoritos y sus comentarios, espero poder actualizar más rápido. **

**Besos**


	5. Apuesta

Pensó que sería difícil y cansado pero no lo fue, ya era viernes y el hecho de tener muchos deberes, castigo y patrullaje no hizo pesada su semana, lo cual no era como esperaba. Pero mejor para ella ya que no quería tener ningún ataque de ansiedad a principios del curso. ¿Lo relevante de la semana? Un cambio en el comportamiento de Malfoy, primero le pregunta algo sumamente inesperado y segundo, se redujeron las veces en que la molestaba, lo cual es raro porque en cada oportunidad que tiene la ocupaba para humillarla.

Además, después de aquella noche, las cosas con Harry parecen haber mejorado, últimamente en todas las clases se han sentado juntos, comen juntos y van a la biblioteca juntos. Ginny es la primera en decir un comentario lindo acerca de ellos e incluso lanza indirectas demasiado directas para hacer que ambos chicos se sonrojen por un momento. La mayoría del tiempo Ron no se da cuenta y cuando lo hace, actúa como si nada. Todo ha marchado perfectamente e incluso Harry ya no mira con odio a Anthony.

El sábado fue que las cosas dieron un giro inesperado…

Hermione llegó puntual a las seis de la tarde en el aula de Aritmancia, la profesora Vector ya los estaba esperando detrás de su escritorio y sólo dijo un "buenas tardes" cuando vio a su alumna. Apenas se sentó en una banca frente al escritorio de la profesora cuando llegó Malfoy.

–Hoy harán algo diferente –comenzó a decir la profesora Vector cuando Malfoy se acomodó en su asiento.– Necesito su ayuda para organizar algunos papeles, quiero que los acomoden en orden alfabético, fecha y año escolar de forma ascendente…

Draco y Hermione casi pegan un grito en el cielo cuando vieron las tres pilas enormes de hojas, era preferible hacer mil ejercicios que eso. Pero sabían que si se quejaban les iría peor por lo que se resignaron a tener que organizar los papeles.

–¿Qué esperan? Comiencen ya –dijo impaciente la profesora al ver que ninguno de sus dos alumnos se movía para empezar el trabajo.

De mala gana ambos se pararon y se acercaron a las tres pilas de hojas, **_"¿No se supone que es su trabajo?" _**pensó con amargura Hermione mientras agarraba una cantidad considerable de papeles, seguida de Draco quien agarro más o menos las misma cantidad que ella.

-Si me necesitan estaré en mi despacho, no quiero escuchar que discuten -dijo la profesora Vector y con una sonrisa, desapareció detrás de la puerta.

-Increíble… -murmuró sarcásticamente Draco para si mismo.

Hermione lo ignoró y comenzó a tratar de poner un orden lógico a los documentos que tenía en su banca mientras que Draco se quedo con los brazos cruzados viendo hacia la ventana, no tenía ganas de hacer ese tipo de trabajo y además sabía que su compañera terminaría el trabajo por él, por lo tanto podía aprovechar el tiempo para hacer absolutamente nada.

Y como si ella pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos le dijo:

–Ni creas que haré el trabajo por ti Malfoy.

Ambos se miraron de reojo para observar la reacción del otro.

–Nadie dijo que lo hicieras Granger –respondió con arrogancia Draco.

–Entonces ponte a trabajar que tenemos bastantes documentos para entretenernos –dijo Hermione volviendo su vista hacia su banca.

Ella tenía razón, por lo que Draco sólo se limito a soltar un bufido y maldiciendo su suerte comenzó a poner orden a los documentos que tenía frente a él. _**"Vaya forma de pasar un sábado en la tarde… y con Granger"** _pensó enojado.

–No puedo creer que este perdiendo tiempo en esto –se quejó Hermione a los 20 minutos de haber empezado.

–¿Para qué? Perderte en la biblioteca… –se burló Draco sin voltear a mirarla.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y respondió:

–No, para estar con mis amigos –Draco comenzó a reírse mientras negaba con la cabeza.– ¿qué estas insinuando?

–Nada Granger –dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Hermione lo miró por unos instantes y siguió trabajando, quiso contestarle pero lo que menos necesita en este momento es una pelea con él, además la profesora Vector podría escucharlos y alargar su castigo.

Pasaron los minutos y ambos se dieron cuenta que no avanzaban mucho en su trabajo, lo cual resulto molesto. Además supieron del verdadero motivo de aquello: era necesario trabajar en equipo si querían acabar rápido pero eso representaba hablarse lo cual no los convencía mucho… pero Draco estuvo a punto de preguntarle sobre algunos datos cuando Hermione habló primero.

–Sólo haré esto porque me interesa terminar rápido –comenzó a decir señalando la cantidad de papeles, Draco la miró con un gesto burlón.– Sé que es inevitable que nos peleemos pero hagamos una tregua para que no ocurra eso.

–¿Condiciones? –preguntó Draco dejando impresionada a Hermione por esa facilidad para convencerlo.

–Ahm… simple, respetarnos el uno al otro y sin burlas de cualquier tipo –respondió mirándolo con curiosidad.

Draco se recargo en el respaldo de la silla sin dejar de mirarla y llevo su mano a la barbilla como si estuviera analizando la situación, aunque de hecho así era ya que no le parecía tan malo aquella tregua y sólo será por esa ocasión.

–Pero antes, ¿esperas que ahora nos llamemos por nuestros nombres y toda esa ridiculez? –preguntó Draco volteando su cuerpo hacia ella.

–Claro que no –respondió inmediatamente Hermione, sólo será una tregua no el comienzo de una amistad.– Nos seguimos llamando por nuestros apellidos como personas maduras que somos… Entonces, ¿tregua?

Después de mirarla por unos instantes dijo:

–Tregua…

Hermione sin detenerse a pensar en lo raro que se siente que Draco la miré fijamente y que acaban de hacer una especie de tregua, sujeto su banca y la arrastro hasta la de él para que hubiera más espacio donde poner todo, luego arrastro su silla para sentarse frente a él, quien miraba todo con interés.

–Bueno, ¿cuál es el documento más viejo que tienes? –le preguntó Hermione tratando de no mirarlo, por alguna razón se comenzó a sentir extraña frente a él.

–Ahm, creo que… 1985 –respondió con indiferencia.

–Entonces empecemos por allí…

La próxima hora se la pasaron buscando todos los documentos del año 1985, 1986 y 1987, a pesar de ello resulto bastante agradable para ambos no tener que discutir y hablar bien sin insultos. Hubo un momento en que sin querer, sus manos se rozaron al querer alcanzar un papel, lo que esta vez los dejó sorprendidos fue que no sucedió nada… no hubo esa sensación que tanto los había dejado pensando, ¿por qué por alguna razón esperaban sentir aquello de nuevo? Hermione murmuró un lo siento y evitaba su mirada, mientras Draco simplemente se hizo el indiferente.

-Tomemos un descanso -dijo Draco dejando los papeles para luego estirarse en su lugar.

-Pero todavía nos falta mucho -repuso Hermione

-Cinco minutos no nos matará, no todo el tiempo tienes que ser tan…

-Responsable -añadió ella al ver que no encontraba la palabra.

-Insufrible -corrigió con una sonrisa burlona

-Acuérdate que tenemos una tregua

Draco no dijo nada, sólo sonrió mirando a la ventana, Hermione no recordaba haberlo visto sonreír de aquella forma sin un atisbo de burla u orgullo. Ahora que lo pensaba, es de alguna forma sorprendente como en esos pocos momentos de silencio ha llegado a conocer una parte de Draco que no conocía y por naturaleza ella siempre ha sido curiosa por lo que no se sorprendió cuando sintió como una especie de necesidad para conocer más pero esta vez tendrá que aguantarse.

–¿Te gusta lo que ves? –preguntó Draco mirándola de reojo.

Hermione se sonrojó y lo fulminó con la mirada, aparto su mirada de él y respondió:

–He visto mejores chicos…

–¿Así? ¿El pobretón o la cara rajada? –preguntó con burla.

–No, he visto mejores muggles.

Draco lanzó un bufido indignado, Hermione sonrió sabía que aquello había sido como darle una bofetada a él y su orgullo, de por si compararlo con un muggle le resulta ofensivo el hecho de que ella le dijera que hay mucho mejores muggles ha sido imperdonable.

–No sabes lo que dices…–-dijo Draco mientras se recargaba en la banca haciendo que se acercará más a Hermione.– además si me conocieras, dirías otra cosa muy diferente.

–¿Insinúas que quieres que te conozca? –preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa burlona.

–¿Quieres hacer una apuesta Granger?

–No confió en ti… –le dijo fríamente

Draco enarcó una ceja, las cosas se estaban volviendo interesantes.

–O es porque sabes que perderás –le contestó sabiendo que provocándola aceptaría.

–¿De que tratará la apuesta? –dijo Hermione resignándose

–Es sencillo, cambiaré tu opinión acerca de que hay mejores chicos muggles porque estarás convencida que sólo yo soy el mejor y único –dijo Draco con demasiada arrogancia.

Hermione río y dijo:

–Supongamos que logras convencerme y que ganas… ¿y luego?

–Tendrás que besar a Potter en el gran Comedor a la hora de la cena –agregó con malicia.

En cuanto terminó de decir aquello, la sonrisa de Hermione se borró del rostro_. **"¿Besarlo? Besar… a Harry"**_ pensó nerviosamente. Claro que en sus sueños siempre se ha imaginado como sería besarlo, pero enfrente de toda la escuela era algo muy diferente… y ya que lo pensaba bien, no tenía de que preocuparse porque es más que obvio que Draco perderá la apuesta.

–Esta bien –dijo Hermione sintiéndose más segura.– Pero si yo gano y sigo pensando que hay mejores… tendrás que pedirnos perdón por todo lo que nos has hecho y estoy hablando de Ron, Harry y yo. También tendrás que hacerlo enfrente de toda la escuela.

Draco lo pensó por un momento, el hecho de tener que ir a pedirles perdón sería demasiado para su orgullo pero sinceramente no tenía nada que perder porque esta más que seguro que ganará. Creía que ella pensaría en algo mucho peor, pero si así lo quiere…

–Hecho

–Pero aún falta un detalle… el límite de tiempo –dijo Hermione mientras se imaginaba a Draco pidiéndoles perdón enfrente de toda la escuela, sería un momento único en la vida: Malfoy dejando a un lado su orgullo.

–Para el 31 de Octubre, el perdedor tendrá que pagar su parte durante el banquete del día de Halloween –respondió Draco.

–Hecho

Hermione con una sonrisa de triunfo alargó la mano para cerrar la apuesta, Draco alargó la suya y con un simple apretón de manos comienza el juego. Sin saber que hay mucho más que perder que su simple orgullo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**les pido perdón por el retraso, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. A pesar de que la apuesta suena como todo un cliché entre esta pareja, les aseguro que no será así. **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus favoritos. Me encantaría saber que es lo que opinan de la historia aunque la odien :( **

**Prometo no tardar tanto la próxima, besos! **


	6. Cambio de planes

El lunes por la mañana, Hermione, Ron y Harry bajaron a desayunar al gran comedor, hablaban acerca de que pronto comenzarían los entrenamientos para quidditch, al parecer todo el día hablarían de ello. Hermione presentía que para el final del día ya estaría harta del tema y es que no compartía aquella pasión por el deporte como sus amigos.

Hermione se sentó junto a Harry como últimamente lo ha hecho, mientras que Ron tomo asiento enfrente de ellos, por suerte Neville llegó a los pocos minutos y de esa manera ella tuvo con quien platicar de algo más que no fuera quidditch.

–Sabes… me encantaría ser profesor de Herbología –dijo Neville entusiasmado.

–Neville, me lo has dicho muchísimas veces –le respondió Hermione sonriendo.– Y ya te dije que serás un buen profesor.

–Gracias… -respondió avergonzado.

Mientras le daba un trago a su jugo de calabaza, miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y pudo visualizar a Draco platicando amenamente con una estudiante de quinto año de cabello negro. Entonces se acordó de la pequeña apuesta que tenían que pensándolo bien, resulta ser una ridiculez, _**"¿Cómo hará Malfoy para ganar?"**_ pensó curiosa, lo único que sabía es que él no jugaría limpio pero había algo que la emocionaba.

Sin embargo se equivoco, durante el día no paso absolutamente nada a pesar de que compartían la clase de Aritmancia y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ni siquiera se miraron e incluso durante en el castigo solo intercambiaron una que otra vez algunas palabras y sólo era para terminar de acomodar papeles, que ese mismo día terminaron.

Los siguientes dos días fueron exactamente iguales, Draco no hacia nada por ganar la apuesta, de hecho cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos él hacia un comentario como: "Por eso apesta, ahí va la sangre sucia". Logrando solamente provocar a Harry y Ron. Y durante el castigo cada uno se concentró en hacer sus ejercicios de Aritmancia, para luego irse por su camino sin siquiera cruzar palabra o mirada alguna.

Ya el jueves, durante la clase de pociones, Hermione decidió tomar la iniciativa y disimulando que iba por algunos ingredientes, discretamente deposito una nota en la mesa de Draco que decía:

_"¿Por qué no de una vez te das por vencido?"_

Mientras ella regresaba a concentrarse en cortar perfectamente unos tallos de una planta color azul, llegó su respuesta:

_"¿Ansiosa Granger? Todo a su tiempo… ¿acaso McGonagall no te ha dicho algo?"_

Hermione volteo a mirarlo y él le sonrió divertido, _**"decirme ¿qué?"**_ pensó intrigada.

–Les queda 20 minutos –anunció el profesor Slughorn, Hermione dejó de pensar en lo que escribió Draco y se enfoco en terminar su poción.

Cuando terminó la clase, Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros en salir del aula ya que Ron los presionaba para llegar rápidamente a almorzar al Gran Comedor. En cuanto llegaron, Hermione se dio cuenta que también tenía una terrible hambre y justamente cuando comenzó a servirse unos emparedados, una voz la llamó.

–Srita. Granger, necesito hablar con usted –dijo la profesora McGonagall quien se veía algo apurada.

Sin siquiera probar un bocado, Hermione se despidió con un "al rato nos vemos" y siguió a la profesora McGonagall fuera del Gran Comedor.

–Tengo algo importante que informarte, es sobre el Sr. Goldstein. Verá ayer en la noche fue encontrado inconsciente cerca de su sala común… él esta bien –aseguró al ver el rostro espantado de Hermione.– Pomfrey cree que es sólo por falta de sueño y alimento, bueno el punto es que estará varios días en la enfermería.

Hermione se alivió en cuanto dijo que Anthony esta bien, entonces recordó algo muy importante.

–Pero profesora, la próxima semana son las asesorías.

–Lo sé, es otra cosa que quería decirle. A falta de tu compañero el Sr. Malfoy lo reemplazara hasta que se recupere.

_**"Con que era esto a lo que se refería Malfoy"**_ pensó Hermione sintiéndose totalmente desanimada, aunque después de los últimos acontecimientos aquello más o menos se lo esperaba.

–Lo sé Srita. Granger –dijo la profesora al ver su expresión.– Ya hablé de ello con el profesor Snape que espero que haya entendido… lo demás lo dejó en sus manos.

Y sin la oportunidad de que su alumna dijera algo, McGonagall regreso al Gran Comedor.

Después de almorzar e informarles a Harry y Ron lo sucedido -se mostraron bastante inquietos por el reemplazo de Anthony-, Hermione decidió ir a la enfermería a visitar a Anthony. A pesar de que la profesora McGonagall le aseguró que él ya se encontraba bien, todavía hay algo que la preocupaba porque Anthony no es de las personas que descuidan su salud, de hecho es todo lo contrario. _**"Algo no concuerda"**_ pensó Hermione en cuanto entró a la enfermería.

Anthony era el único paciente en la enfermería, esbozo una gran sonrisa en cuanto la vio entrar. Sinceramente se veía extremadamente aburrido de estar ahí solo.

–¡Hermione! –exclamó, sin duda se ve muy pálido y tenía unas marcas lilas debajo de sus ojos pero aún así no perdía esa alegría.

–¿Cómo sigues? –preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a él.

Anthony volvió a recostarse y suspiró.

–Toda la mañana me he sentido demasiado débil…

–La profesora McGonagall me dijo que te encontraron inconsciente cerca de tu sala común.

–Sinceramente no recuerdo eso, iba hacia allá después de estar con una chica… de ahí cuando desperté ya estaba acá.

–Que extraño.

–Lo sé, siento haberte dejado sola para las asesorías, me dijeron que Malfoy me reemplazaría.

–¡Ni me lo recuerdes!

Anthony rió pero cuando Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada se disculpó y le cambio el tema. De alguna manera es muy fácil hablar con él, Hermione se sentía cómoda a su lado. Para cuando la risa de los dos sacó de quicio a Madame Pomfrey, había pasado alrededor de una hora, termino sacando a la castaña de la enfermería no sin antes prometer que más tarde regresaría.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, cuando Hermione y Draco estaban haciendo los ejercicios de Aritmancia durante el castigo, Hermione pensó de una vez dejar algunas cosas claras así que lo interrumpió.

–Malfoy, ya sabes que tenemos que organizar las asesorías ¿verdad?

Draco despegó su vista de su pergamino para mirar confuso a Hermione.

–¿Asesorías?

_**"No puedo creerlo"**_ pensó Hermione, creía que el profesor Snape le había mencionado algo de eso.

–Si, es para ayudar a los niños de primer año y se llevará a cabo el próximo fin de semana.

–¿Nosotros tenemos que dársela? Pero eso es trabajo de los profesores no nuestro –repuso Draco indignado.

–Tampoco nos están pidiendo que les enseñemos todo, sólo hay que ayudarlos con aquello que les cueste trabajo.

–¿Podemos utilizar a los prefectos?

–¿Acaso siempre tienes que utilizar a los demás? –preguntó Hermione ofendida.

–Claro que no, además ellos son los que aceptan hacer lo que les pida. Bien pueden tener la opción de simplemente no hacerlo –aclaró Draco adoptando esa expresión de arrogancia.

–¿Y tu les das esa opción?

–Bueno, ese es un punto totalmente diferente –dijo Draco indiferente.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, en verdad nunca había conocido alguien tan… arrogante y engreído, ¿por qué siempre tiene que verlo con utilizar en lugar de ayudar? _**"Que ser tan detestable"**_ pensó Hermione.

–Bueno el caso es que tenemos que organizarlo –continuo con el tema de las asesorías.– ¿Puedes mañana?

–Si, después del almuerzo.

–En la biblioteca.

Aquello fue lo único que dijeron durante las dos horas, al final sin siquiera un adiós, cada uno se fue por su camino.

* * *

Cuando regresó a la sala común de Slytherin, una chica de cabello negro que en este momento ya no se acordaba de su nombre, la estaba esperando. Le sonrió y se dirigió hacia ella.

–Todo salió a la perfección… –le informó la chica con una mirada peligrosa en los ojos.

–Lo sé, hiciste un buen trabajo. El premio anual esta en la enfermería y allí permanecerá por algunos días –respondió Draco

–Pero no me has dicho ¿para qué fue todo eso? –preguntó curiosa la chica, al momento que se acercaba a Draco.

–Es algo que no te incumbe, tendrás tu recompensa pero sólo eso –le contestó fríamente Draco.

La chica ignoró totalmente el modo en que le contestó, porque estaba más ocupada pensando en la recompensa que tendría por el buen trabajo que hizo.

–¿Puedo cobrarla ahora? –le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

A Draco no le importaba en absoluto, así que la sujeto del brazo y la llevó directamente a su habitación… total una chica más.

Al día siguiente, después del almuerzo sin ganas se dirigió a la biblioteca donde se encontraría con Granger para organizar unas tontas asesorías para los niños de primero. Estaba reflexionado lo que había ocurrido apenas, hizo que Goldstein fuera a la enfermería sinceramente aquello no estaba en sus planes y sólo fue un impulso lo que lo llevó a hablarle aquella chica de quinto año. ¿Todo para ganar una tonta apuesta?

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, rápidamente localizó a Hermione quien estaba muy entretenida leyendo un libro, _**"luego dice que no es la rata de la biblioteca"**_ pensó Draco divertido. Se sentó frente a ella y al parecer aún no notaba su presencia, la observó durante algunos instantes, nunca había notado que su cabello bajo la luz del sol adoptaba un tono dorado.

–Granger, sé que tu te la vives aquí pero yo no… –en cuanto comenzó hablar, Granger pego un grito ahogado del susto.– Así que terminemos con esto.

–¡Malfoy! No te había escuchado llegar… –dijo Granger mientras marcaba la página y cerraba el libro.

–¿Entonces cuál es tu gran plan? –preguntó Draco ignorando el comentario anterior y recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

Durante la siguiente hora se la pasaron organizando lo que seria las asesorías, primero empezarían con encantamientos y transformaciones, de ahí seguiría pociones y herbología. La verdad no era complicado, sólo había que ayudarlos en lo básico como el movimiento de varita al utilizar un hechizo o saber distinguir bien los ingredientes uno del otro, lo único malo era que sólo son ellos dos porque no podían pedirles ayuda a los prefectos por lo que sería un problema tener que mantener el orden de 60 estudiantes.

El próximo fin sólo será para Gryffindor y Slytherin, el siguiente fin terminarían con Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

–Ahora, ¿cómo mantendremos a 60 niños en orden y silencio? –preguntó Hermione.

Draco se quedó pensando en ello, tenía recargados ambos codos en la mesa y con una mano sujetaba su mentón dando un aspecto más pensativo. Tenía la mirada fija en la ventana y estaba consciente de que Granger lo veía con curiosidad, justamente cuando iba hablar, una chica de un año menor que él se acerco.

–Draco… –saludó tenía una voz muy irritante y en cuanto él poso su mirada en ella soltó una risita tonta.– Sabes, puedes sentarte en nuestra mesa… tenemos una silla vacía y no tienes porque estar acá con… la sangre sucia.

Señaló a Granger con un gesto de desagrado, por un momento aquel gesto hizo que se enojará y miró a su compañera de reojo quien estaba algo roja. Por lo general sus fans -como él las llamaba-, no lo molestaban con sus comentarios o reacciones, pero esto era diferente y no sabía por qué.

–Vete de aquí, esto es asunto de premios anuales –le contestó fríamente Draco, con una mirada asesina.

La chica lo miró sorprendido y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Draco la interrumpió:

–¡Largo! –exclamó enojado.

Miró a la chica con suma frialdad, ella esbozo una sonrisa y se fue hacia su mesa con sus demás amigas. Draco vio de reojo que Granger lo miraba sorprendida pero aún así no se atrevió a mirarla, tenía que ordenar unas cosas en su cabeza antes de poder responder: ¿por qué se había enfadado tanto?

–¿Por qué miras de aquella forma a las personas? Tienes una mirada sumamente fría y una expresión de indiferencia –comenzó a decir Granger, Draco la miró un poco sorprendido por aquello.

–Así soy. Consigo mucho con esta expresión… –fue lo único que pudo responder Draco.

–Veamos… –dijo Granger

Draco la veía curioso, entonces ella comenzó a imitarlo, se coloco en la misma pose que él: se recargo en la mesa y puso ambos codos sobre ella, con una mano sujeto su mentón para parecer como pensativa para luego mirarlo e intentar adoptar esa expresión de suma frialdad como él lo hacia. Lo único que logró fue parecer una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche, Draco al ver su intento esbozó una gran sonrisa sin poder evitarlo.

–Con ello conseguirías mucho más –dijo Granger esbozando una sonrisa tímida. Y ambos se miraron sonriendo…

Draco de pronto se puso serio, ¿acaso acaba de conseguir arrancarle una sonrisa? Podía contar con una mano las personas que habían logrado aquello. Al parecer, Granger se dio cuenta de algo similar porque inmediatamente se puso nerviosa.

–Yo creo que ya terminamos, tengo que irme… –se despidió y agarrando sus cosas se fue de allí.

Draco miraba el asiento vacío frente a él preguntándose ¿qué había sido eso? ¿Qué significaba aquello? Al parecer cada vez que estaba con ella, se presentaba algo nuevo y totalmente desconocido que siempre lo dejaba pensando_**. "Y todavía falta…" **_pensó contando la última semana de castigos que faltaba, los próximos dos fines de semana y lo que quedaría del mes de octubre… para sorprenderse aún más o más bien para que Granger terminará de sorprenderlo.

* * *

**Hola, **

**aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, perdón por la tardanza. Bueno, poco a poco la historia comienza a tener rumbo, espero les haya gustado. **

**Muchísimas**** gracias por leer, por sus favoritos y por sus comentarios. Espero actualizar la próxima semana antes de mis finales.**

**Besos**


	7. Asesorias

_Caminaba muy deprisa por no decir que casi corría, se encontraba en alguna parte del castillo que no se le hacía conocido pero aquello no le alarmaba en lo absoluto, buscaba algo pero no sabía con exactitud qué. Los rayos del sol entraban con fuerza por los ventanales del pasillo pero aún así sentía una especie de frío que la ponía nerviosa conforme seguía caminando aquella sensación se volvió en ansiedad._

_Comenzó a asomarse en cada una de las puertas, se le estaba haciendo eterno el tiempo desperdiciado y cada vez que veía un aula vacía un nudo en la garganta se le estaba formando. Cuando llegó a la penúltima puerta, fue cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de ella, volteo rápidamente y la ansiedad terminó._

_Al mirarlo, una oleada de calor le llenó el cuerpo… él la miró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y le tendió la mano… sus ojos grises tenían un brillo especial y no había ninguna frialdad en ellos._

–_Aún tenemos una oportunidad…–dijo Draco sabiendo que tenía razón._

Hermione despertó de golpe con una sensación rara en el pecho, "¿Qué rayos había sido eso?" se pregunto mientras se incorporaba lentamente recuperandose aún de las sensaciones tan vividas del sueño. Rápidamente buscó en su cabeza una explicación analizando lo que había ocurrido en el sueño pero no le encontraba ningún sentido a ello, por un momento creyó que podría ser una premonición descartandolo casi enseguida ya que ella nunca había creído en tales cosas.

_**"¡Ya basta de pensar en él!" **_se reprimió así misma, y es que durante el fin de semana aunque lo evitaba de alguna forma volvía a recordar la forma en que le había sonreído Malfoy en la biblioteca y sobretodo el cosquilleo que sintió, lo cual fue como una alerta para indicar que tenía que alejarse de él lo antes posible.

Miró su reloj y aún le quedaba una hora más de sueño, pero sabiendo que aquello seria imposible, se levantó de la cama y fue a darse una ducha caliente. Ser Premio Anual tenía muchísimas ventajas y una de las favoritas de Hermione es que puede usar el baño por el tiempo que quiera sin la molestia de sus compañeras para que se apurase. Cuando salió del baño, el sueño dejo de tenerle importancia y sólo le preocupaba ver como se peinaría ese día, al final se decidió por una media coleta.

Después de convencerse de verse bien, bajo a la sala común a leer un rato mientras sus amigos bajaban pero no pasaron ni diez minutos que su estomago le exigía algo de comida y como era obvio que todavía tardarían sus amigos, decidió adelantarse.

Al llegar al gran comedor se dio cuenta de lo temprano que aún era, apenas había un puñado de alumnos por cada mesa y algunos se apresuraban en terminar los deberes antes de la primera clase. Se sentó cómodamente y su estomago gruño al ver los platos llenos de fruta fresca junto con el pan tostado, la mermelada, el tocino y los huevos fritos.

No tardó en servirse un poco de todo y por un momento le llegó la imagen de Ron cuando esta hambriento y devora todo lo que tiene en frente, sonrió al recordarlo y fue cuando sintió una mirada en ella. Levantó la mirada y no necesitó buscar porque de inmediato supo de quien provenía, Draco la miraba desde la mesa de Slytherin… no recordaba que él la haya mirada de esa forma tan penetrante y enseguida enarcó una ceja haciendo que Hermione se ruborizará. Entonces alrededor de cuatro chicas de sexto año de su misma casa, fueron a rodearlo mientras reían tontamente y más de una se ruborizó cuando Draco les hablaba o sonreía.

_**"Por Merlin, qué patéticas… además ¿qué tanto le ven?" **_pensó Hermione observándolas y luego a él, esta bien, no podría negar que si es atractivo, es alto y tiene el cuerpo lo suficientemente atlético además de que sus ojos grises sin duda te atrapan y qué decir cuando sonríe… sobretodo de la manera en que lo hizo el viernes en la biblioteca, de ahí los pensamientos de Hermione se desviaron a los labios del rubio…

–¡Hermione! –alguien la sacó de golpe de su ensoñación, era Harry.

Agradeció internamente a Harry por despertarla de sus pensamientos, las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo incorrecto.

–Veo que no eres la única que madrugo un poco –dijo Harry mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

–Culpa de una pesadilla –respondió la castaña mientras terminaba de untar mermelada de zarzamora a su pan tostado.

–Suele pasar –contestó Harry sin especificar a que se refería.

Ambos se miraron, había algo de complicidad en sus ojos y la forma en que se sonrieron después, más de uno diría que hay algo entre ellos… gesto que no paso desapercibido por Draco quien sin saber por qué sintió unas tremendas ganas de golpear a Harry.

* * *

Durante la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Draco observaba a Harry y Hermione, aún no se le pasaban esas ganas de golpearlo sobretodo cuando ella le sonreía o se quedaban muy juntos. Pansy sabe que algo sucede, no por nada Draco ha estado toda la mañana de mal humor y por más que trataba de sacarle información del por qué estaba de ese humor, sólo recibía desprecios de él.

En cuanto sonó el timbre, todos apresuradamente guardaron sus cosas, antes de que el profesor dejará más deberes, sin embargo lo que dijo dejó a la mayoría de los estudiantes emocionados.

–La próxima semana llevaré a cabo los primeros duelos del año –comenzó a decir Snape con esa voz fría.– Yo escogeré las parejas y obviamente es para su calificación, así que les conviene empezar a practicar… pueden irse.

A más de uno le sonó como una amenaza pero aquello no era lo importante, desde el año pasado que Snape comenzó a dar clases de Defensa contra Artes Oscuras, los duelos era lo más interesante e intenso para sus alumnos y al parecer estos no serán la excepción.

–Bien, algo más de que preocuparme –suspiró Ron mientras salían del aula junto con Harry y Hermione.

–No deberías, has tenido duelos con verdaderos mortifagos y ¿estos te preocupan? –dijo Harry tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su amigo.

–Bueno, pero no tenía a Snape mirándome fijamente esperando a que me equivoque –repuso Ron.

Harry y Hermione rieron ante tal comparación, Ron los fulminó con la mirada pero luego sonrió divertido. El trió caminaba hacia la biblioteca para adelantar el ensayo de Encantamientos sobre las consecuencias de algunos hechizos, aún no se daban cuenta que varios metros detrás de ellos estaba Draco, Pansy y Zabini.

–Mírenlos, qué patéticos –susurró Pansy mirando con desprecio al trió.

Zabini y Draco reian, pero algo detuvo la risa del segundo, miraba justamente cuando Harry abrazaba por el hombro a Hermione, el enojo regresó… les hizo una señal a sus amigos y ambos miraron con inferioridad la escena.

–¡Miren esto! –exclamó Draco dispuesto a molestar, Blaise y Pansy sabiendo su intención se unieron a él divertidos.

Casi automáticamente Ron, Harry y Hermione voltearon hacia Draco mirandolo desafiante.

–Potter pensé que tenías algo de dignidad pero veo que no es así… –dijo Draco señalando con la mirada la mano sobre el hombro de Hermione.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó cortante al tiempo que la soltaba y se ponía delante.

–¿Hablas en serio? –Se burló Pansy.– Pensé que tenías mejores gustos, enredándote con una sangre sucia… –dijo al tiempo que miraba de arriba a bajo a Hermione.

–Todo un traidor a la sangre, ¿no es así Weasley? –dijo Zabini maliciosamente.

Los tres Slytherin rieron. Harry estaba a punto de sacar la varita pero Hermione lo detuvo.

–No lo hagas, no vale la pena –le susurró y sujetándole del brazo lo jalo para irse de ahí, haciendole igual una señal a Ron para irse e ignorarlos.

En el momento en que los tres se iban, Draco exclamó lo justo para provocar a Harry:

–¿Vas a llevártela a un aula desierta, Potter? –Blaise y Pansy rieron más fuerte.– Que asco me das…

Harry se enfureció, volteo para enfrentar a Malfoy y mirándolo con odio dijo:

–¿Y si así fuera qué, Malfoy? Yo sería quien lo haría con ella, no tú…

Todos guardaron silencio, Hermione miraba sorprendida a Harry por la manera en que la defendió -si se pudiera llamar defender-, además aquello decía más que mil palabras y la castaña por un momento sintió un cosquilleo en su interior por el significado de ello. ¿Harry si sentiría algo más que amistad?

–Al menos que estés celoso… –soltó Ron interrumpiendo el silencio.

Algo cambio en la expresión de Draco pero se compuso enseguida, fue muy rápido para interpretarlo y luego sonriendo con malicia, contestó:

–Lo máximo que llegaría a sentir por Granger es lástima…

Pansy río tontamente y Blaise sonrió complacido. La forma en que lo dijo y la miró, hizo que Hermione se sintiera mal a pesar de querer mantenerse fuerte. Por la mirada que ella le dio a Draco, él supo que había cruzado cierto límite.

–Vámonos… –dijo Hermione jalando a sus dos amigos que miraban enfurecidos a Draco.– Es mejor ignorarlo.

A regañadientes la siguieron, mientras se alejaban Draco no apartó su vista de ella… _**"Celoso"**_ esa palabra retumbo en su mente, aquello había sido como una bofetada, ¿y si estaba celoso? Su mente le decía que tenía algo de sentido pero se rehusa a aceptarlo, _**"¿Por qué estaría celoso?"**_ pensó frustrado, _**"ella no es más que una simple sangre sucia".**_

* * *

Eran las seis de la tarde en punto cuando llegó al aula de Aritmancia, sólo sería esa semana y acabaría con aquel estúpido castigo. Por primera vez llegó al mismo tiempo que Granger, pero ella lo pasó de largo como si no hubiera absolutamente nada más que pared y supo que tenía que ver con lo que pasó después de la clase de Defensa.

La siguió a regañadientes, pero apenas se iba a sentarse en su lugar de siempre cuando la profesora Vectos habló:

–Bien, he notado que su comportamiento ha mejorado muchísimo y trabajan muy bien en clase, por ello ya no es necesario que vengan esta semana… ya se pueden ir –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ninguno le contestó a la profesora, con la misma se dieron media vuelta y salieron del aula. Granger caminaba adelantada unos pasos de Draco, él la miró con aire aburrido y dijo:

–Al fin se termino esto, ¿no? Ahora sólo queda quitarnos de encima aquello de las asesorías…

Ella ni se inmuto por el comentario, es más ni hizo ademán de haberlo escuchado. A Draco nunca nadie lo había ignorado, así que eso sólo lo hizo enojarse inmediatamente con ella.

–Te estoy hablando Granger –dijo con esa característica de arrastrar las palabras.

Entonces, ella se volteó bruscamente hacia él, se veía claramente enojada y de pronto Draco tuvo un recuerdo, en su tercer año, justamente vio esa expresión antes de ver puntos negros después de que recibiera el golpe de Granger. Draco sonrió preparado por si ella lo quería golpear otra vez…

–¿¡En verdad te doy asco!? Ahora… en este momento que me hablaste o que me estas mirando ¿te doy asco? –exclamó Granger con rencor.

Draco la miró sorprendido no se esperaba nada como aquello, años atrás cuantas veces la había insultado y nunca le había reclamado, mucho menos a gritos… al parecer preferiría el golpe a tener que soportar esto.

Granger estaba esperando una respuesta pero él no sabía que contestar, abrió y cerró varias veces la boca esperando a que las palabras salieran pero no fue así. Lo único que ocasionço fue que ella se enojará aún más.

–¡Por Merlin! Pensé tontamente que habías cambiado y que ahora eras diferente (positivamente), sobretodo por las circunstancias en el que el mundo mágico se encuentra… –le gritó Hermione sin poder contener ni pensar en las palabras.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –la interrumpió Draco.

–Por… por tu forma de ser en los últimos días, no sé… algo me dijo que ya no eras como antes pero…

–¿Pero qué, Granger? ¿Te indigna saber que alguien como yo nunca se fijaría en ti? –las palabras salían de su boca sin poder controlarlas.– las sangre sucia no me interesan en absoluto.

Aquello fue demasiado para Hermione, se sentía más ofendida y humillada que en los últimos años donde recibía las mismas palabras hirientes de él.

–¡Eres un maldito arrogante! Nadie habló sobre eso, es totalmente irrelevante, no sé porque lo dijiste pero sólo quiero decirte que a mi los idiotas no me interesan… –respondió Granger cortante.

–¡Qué interesante! ¿No estuviste interesada en el idiota de Weasley? Un simple traidor a la sangre…

Pudo ver en sus ojos como se enojaba más con cada palabra que decía.

–¡En verdad me equivoque! Sigues encerrado en tu mundo perfecto esperando que tu padre te solucione todo… creí que lo que pasó el año pasado te haría ver la realidad Malfoy –vio por primera vez que sus palabras de alguna forma afectaron a Draco.– ¡Pero sigues siendo el idiota arrogante que cree que la pureza de sangre es lo más importante!

Sin esperar respuesta de Draco, Granger se alejó de allí directo a su sala común totalmente enojada sin saber que dejó a un Malfoy totalmente desconcertado.

Malfoy llegó a su sala común con la sangre hirviendo, después de gritarle a unos niños de tercero y humillar a unas chicas de cuarto que se le quedaron viendo como tontas, se dirigió a su cuarto azotando la puerta tras él. Aún se seguía preguntando: ¿Qué rayos había sido eso con Granger?

En primera, ¿por qué le afectaron tanto sus palabras para reclamarle de aquella forma? Y después vio algo en su expresión como… decepción, ¿por qué? A ella no debería importarle si cambio o no, si es diferente o no… y luego sus palabras:

_**"Encerrado en tu mundo perfecto… tu padre solucionara todo… la pureza de sangre es lo más importante"**_

Cuando dijo aquello, fue la segunda bofetada que recibió en el día. Pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse ofendido ¿en verdad cree que todo es color rosa para él? Sin duda no tiene ni idea de las cosas. Todavía se atrevió a mencionar lo del año pasado cuando ella sólo sabe un detalle…

Después de que su padre arruinará la misión de ir por la profecía y atrapar a Potter en el Ministerio de Magia, sabía muy bien que Voldemort lo castigaría con su hijo, pronto comenzó a darle a Draco pequeñas tareas y él las cumplía perfectamente a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con ello, pronto le prometió que grabaría la Marca Tenebrosa en él y sería oficialmente mortifago pero cuando Draco se negó, Voldemort lo amenazo con usar la vida de Narcissa… el resultado, Snape se encargó de intermediar a favor de Narcissa y por ahora ella estaba protegida, Lucius sigue en Azkaban y Draco no le queda de otra que cumplir alguno que otro favor para Voldemort y así les "otorgará el perdón".

Y dejando a un lado lo demás, en segunda ¿por qué de alguna forma le afectaron las palabras de Granger? No debería darle ninguna importancia lo que opina la sangre sucia de él, sin embargo ahí esta completamente confundido, enojado y ofendido por ello.

Por lo general no se deja llevar por las emociones pero esa mañana descubre que su enojo fue causa de celos y luego llega Granger para alterarlo aún más, ni siquiera sabe como lidiar con tanto.

Se acostó abrumado y cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar todas las estupideces, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido… Aquella noche fue la primera vez que soñó con Hermione.

_Podía reconocer aquel lugar en cualquier parte, se encontraba en el bosque prohibido no muy adentro. Miró al cielo y pudo ver que cada vez estaba más negro, pronto caería una tormenta y más le valía apurarse de salir de allí. Estaba nervioso y el silencio sepulcral no le ayudaba en nada, entonces le pareció escuchar algo detrás de él, sin perder tiempo volteo sacando su varita con rapidez… pero sólo se encontró con arbustos, nada fuera de lo normal._

_Después de un momento siguió caminando, estaba seguro que podría ser un blanco fácil ya que cualquier criatura que estuviera cerca podría escuchar los latidos rápidos de su corazón. Le pareció una eternidad cuando el camino se hizo más grande por la minoría de los árboles y al cabo de un momento ya veía el Lago Negro._

–_¡Draco! –alguien exclamó, corría hacia él y parecía que estaba igual de nerviosa que él._

_A pesar de que sabía que aquello era normal, le sorprendió que ella lo llamara por su nombre… nunca lo hacía._

–_Pensé que ellos te habían atrapado, tenemos que irnos –decía Hermione apurada, mientras volteaba de reojo como si temiera que alguien los viera._

–_¿De qué hablas? –le preguntó Draco._

–_Lo saben –le respondió Hermione asustada._

_Entonces sujeto su mano como si aquello fuera lo más normal, en el momento en que iban a desaparecer una luz roja pasó rozándoles…_

Draco despertó sobresaltado en medio de la noche preguntándose si los sueños podían volverse realidad…

* * *

Viernes por la mañana Draco tomaba un sorbo de jugo de calabaza mientras veía por milésima vez a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ya había llegado a una conclusión con respecto a lo último que ha pasado y sentido, es obvio que Granger se hace la difícil por la apuesta y como él siempre esta acostumbrado a que cualquier chica caiga a sus encantos es por eso que se siente frustrado. Aunque lo único que aún no tiene respuesta es lo del sueño…

–Malfoy –la voz de la profesora McGonagall lo hizo regresar a la realidad.– Venga conmigo.

A regañadientes la siguió hasta el vestíbulo, se dio cuenta que ahí estaba Granger esperándolos _**"tal vez no haya sido tan buena idea lo de Goldstein" **_pensó.

–Bien, ¿ya tienen todo preparado para la asesoría? -Preguntó la profesora, ambos asintieron.– Entonces, será después del almuerzo en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ya hablé con sus profesores de las asignaturas a las que faltarán, tienen que ponerse al corriente después.

–Sólo serán Gryffindor y Slytherin ¿verdad? –preguntó Granger.

–Si, el próximo fin de semana les tocará a las otras dos casas. Confió en usted Srita. Granger.

–¿Y yo qué? -soltó Draco indignado inmediatamente.

–Estoy segura que mantendrá a los niños en orden –le aseguró McGonagall con poco convencimiento.– Bueno, cualquier cosa estaré en mi despacho.

Estaba a punto de irse también cuando Granger lo amenazó:

–Malfoy más te vale que llegues temprano –sin más regreso al Gran Comedor.

Después del almuerzo, camino tranquilamente hasta el aula de Defensa, tal vez llegue unos 15 minutos tarde y de seguro Granger lo regañará pero eso es para que sepa que él no recibe amenazas de nadie.

Cuando llegó, se quedó sonriendo burlón en el marco de la puerta, el aula era un caos total. Todos los niños estaban en su propio relajo, ni uno le hacía caso a Granger que pedía una y otra vez que se callaran e incluso algunos niños de Slytherin le lanzaron bolas de papel a la cabeza, en cuanto vio a Draco riéndose de ella su enojo se incrementó.

–¡Malfoy, te dije que llegarás temprano! ¡Ayúdame a callarlos! –exclamó un poco desesperada.

–¿Por qué? –respondió descaradamente.

–Todavía que llegas tarde…

–Granger, ¿acaso no sabes las palabras mágicas? No tienes modales –se burló Draco, deseando que ella le rogará que lo necesitaba.

Ella enrojeció del enojo y estuvo a punto de mandarlo muy lejos pero dos niños, uno de Gryffindor y otro de Slytherin, comenzaron a pelearse y para el colmo recibió otra ronda de bolas de papel en la cabeza. No le quedó de otra.

–¡Malfoy… por favor!

Draco ensancho más su sonrisa, era divertido ver a Granger enojada y desesperada.

–Dilo bien Granger, Draco increíblemente guapo e inte…

–¡Malfoy! –exclamó impaciente

–Esta bien, esta bien –dijo mientras caminaba hasta donde esta su compañera, de pronto dio un tremendo golpe en el escritorio.– CALLENSE…

Todos se callaron al instante, incluso los dos niños que peleaban se detuvieron, estaban perplejos mirando a Draco que tenía una mirada intimidante.

–¡10 puntos menos para Gryffindor! Y no me mires así niña o te mando al bosque prohibido… –exclamó Draco con voz sumamente intimidante.

–¡10 puntos menos también para Slytherin! –exclamó Granger.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada, ella lo miró como diciendo "si a esas vamos…"

–Todos tuyos sabelotodo –le dijo Draco al tiempo que se sentaba y subía los pies al escritorio.

Granger comenzó hablar y gracias a él, tenía la atención de todos los niños. Mientras ella hablaba acerca de cómo resulto su primer año en Hogwarts, Draco no pudo evitar mirarla lo cual ya resultaba inevitable desde hace unos días… apartó sus ojos sintiendo que ya comenzaba a cruzar un limite que más le valía no hacerlo.

Después de cinco minutos de pura platica, comenzaron las lecciones tal y como lo habían planeado ese día en la biblioteca. Se dio cuenta que una niña de Slytherin tenía problemas con la ejecución de unos hechizos simples y decidió ayudarla, se levantó y fue hasta ella, al principio parecía que la niña tenía miedo de que la regañará pero se sorprendió cuando Draco le dijo perfectamente como se hacía. Después de algunos intentos, pudo lograrlo y le dijo a la niña:

–Muy bien, ya vez tú si puedes sólo tienes que esforzarte –le había dicho el rubio a la pequeña.

Recibió una sonrisa tímida y cuando alzó la mirada, Draco se encontró con Granger que lo miraba de una forma diferente e incluso sonreía. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, ella bajó la mirada ligeramente sonrojada y él sonrió divertido.

Ambos ayudaban a los niños que más les costaba trabajo, Draco se sorprendió ver que Granger si tenía paciencia para los demás y sin aviso alguno, hubo varias ocasiones en que sus miradas se encontraban y sonreían para luego seguir ayudando.

Las dos horas se pasaron muy rápido y al final, ambas casas recuperaron los diez puntos perdidos por el gran trabajo que hicieron. Poco a poco, el aula se fue quedando vacía hasta que sólo quedaron Granger y Draco.

–No sabía que te gustaban los niños –dijo de pronto Granger.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó intrigado por lo que dijo.

–Porque casi siempre te he visto molestarlos mucho e incluso los haces llorar, pero hoy por la forma en que ayudaste a esa niña y a los demás, no parecías odiarlos después de todo.

Draco rió y dijo:

–La verdad es que si me gustan, sólo que molestarlos resulta divertido y más cuando no hay mucho que hacer –respondió sinceramente.

–¡Quién lo diría, al parecer si tienes sentimientos! –exclamó Hermione sonriendo y él le regreso la sonrisa.

_**"Ya basta de ser así con ella…"**_ le dijo una vocecita en el interior.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta, ella tendría que ir por el lado izquierdo y él por el derecho pero antes de irse sin pensarlo mucho le dijo:

–Sobre el otro día, de todas las cosas que dijiste…

–Ah, no te diré que lo siento –lo interrumpió ella poniendose enseguida a la defensiva, a pesar de lo que haya pasado en la asesoría, aún no podía perdonar tan fácilmente lo del día anterior.

–No esperaba que hicieras eso, simplemente. Para tu información Granger, tú sabes perfectamente porque mi padre está en Azkaban –hizo una pausa y se sorprendió ver que le costaba trabajarlo decirlo.– Ahora que no está, yo soy el que queda al mando de la familia, soy quien tiene que protegerlos y asegurarse de su bienestar y seguridad. Yo quedó al frente para representarlos ante la sociedad, en mi queda seguir los pasos de mi padre y por lo tanto…

Hermione lo miraba sorprendida, soltó un grito ahogado de sorpresa y se tapó la boca con la mano… ahora lo entendía.

–Mi mundo ya no resulta tan perfecto, ¿no es así?

* * *

**Lo sé, he tardado milenios. No los voy a llenar de excusas pero lo que si puedo decir es que finalmente ya estoy de vacaciones :) **

**Muchisimas gracias por los favoritos y los comentarios.**

**Besos**


	8. Confusiones

Hermione llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor aún con las palabras de Draco en la mente _**"En mi queda seguir los pasos de mi padre… mi mundo ya no resulta tan perfecto, ¿no es así?"**_. Por primera vez en seis años se compadeció de él y se dio cuenta que Draco esta luchando su propia batalla, no estaba simplemente viendo la manera de salvar su propio pellejo como siempre lo ha demostrado, sino que esta protegiendo a toda su familia haciendo quien sabe que cosas para Voldemort.

_**"Tal vez no es tan egoísta después de todo…" **_pensó imaginando la parte buena de Draco, la que ella apenas ha podido ver sólo un poco, ¿qué otras cosas ocultará?

–Hermione –la llamó Ron para que se uniera con él y Harry, se encontraban sentados en las butacas frente a frente jugando ajedrez mágico.

Ella los alcanzó y se sentó en el sillón al lado de ellos, viendo que ambos tenían muchas oportunidades de ganar.

–¿Cómo te fue? –le preguntó Harry sin despegar la vista del tablero.

–Me fue muy bien –suspiró cansada.

–¿En serio? Pero te tocó con Malfoy ¿no? –dijo Ron pensando que su amiga llegaría echando chispas o gritando a cualquier alumno que se le cruzará.

–Lo sé, pero creo que hoy no tuvo ganas de comportarse como un idiota –respondió Hermione, por alguna razón se sentía algo incomoda por contarles eso.

–¡Torre G6! –ordenó Harry al tablero sonriente.

–¡Hey! –reclamó Ron al ver como una de sus piezas salía volando.

–Entonces, ¿mañana irás a vernos a las pruebas de quidditch? –le preguntó Harry a Hermione.

–No puedo, recuerda que mañana es la segunda etapa de las asesorías y después estaba pensando en visitar a Anthony a la enfermería, creo que ya lo darán de alta.

–Oh… esta bien –respondió Harry un poco desilusionado.

–¡Ja! ¡Reina B1! –ordenó Ron al tablero sonriendo triunfal.– Jaque mate…

–¿¡Cómo!? –exclamó Harry sorprendido.

Hermione rió por la expresión de Harry, él la miró con cara de pocos amigos pero luego se unió a ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento y ella se dio cuenta que algo anda mal… sintió ese cosquilleo en el estomago que hacia meses sentía cada vez que lo miraba pero había algo diferente, su mente le trajo la imagen de Malfoy mirándola hace apenas una hora y lo que sintió fueron más que un simple cosquilleo…

Hermione seguía sonriendo como si nada aunque estaba callada, miraba como Ron y Harry discutían sobre las jugadas y de que el segundo pedía revancha. Pero lo único que pensaba Hermione era: _**"¡Por Merlin! ¿Qué esta pasandome?"**_

Al día siguiente Hermione llegó al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras nerviosa, no sabía que decir o como actuar después de lo que le dijo Draco anoche, ni siquiera se atrevío a mirar a la mesa de Slytherin durante el desayuno.

Entró y miró que todos los materiales para la elaboración de pociones estaba listo, se indigno al pensar que los elfos domésticos tuvieron que subir todo eso sin ayuda y a la mitad de la noche cuando deberían descansar… entonces alguien llegó y se detuvo unos instantes en la puerta. Hermione volteo curiosa.

–Hola –saludó como si nada y fingió revisar los materiales.

–Hola –respondió Draco sin saber como comportarse.– Veo que ya subieron todo y…

–Malfoy no tienes porque molestarte –le interrumpió Hermione siendo directa.

–¿Molestarme? –preguntó confundido

Hermione alzó la mirada hacia él timidamente.

–Si, no tienes porque molestarte en hablarme bien… no es necesario –le respondió Hermione pensando que después de lo que le dijo anoche a lo mejor él se sentía obligado a tratarla bien o algo por el estilo.

Draco por un momento se sintió ofendido, ¿acaso no lo veía? él tiene un papel que cumplir a los ojos de los demás pero eso no quería decir que fuera de esa manera, se lo dijo anoche.

–¿No entiendes verdad? ¿Sigues pensando en esas estupideces? Si, soy el chico malo en tu historia y en cualquiera pero nadie se ha preguntado qué papel represento en mi propia historia –le contestó sin pensarlo y sin apartar los ojos de ella.

Hermione se quedó callada, había algo en la voz de Draco que advertía que estaba algo molesto y sobretodo sonaba frustrado. No se inmuto cuando él comenzó a caminar hacia ella con paso decidido, el nervioso Draco que entró al aula se había perdido… Hermione veía sus ojos grises totalmente inexpresivos, como dos bloques de hielo: fríos y carentes de sentimientos. Draco se detuvo a unos pasos de ella.

–Es verdad, no tengo porque "molestarme" sin embargo, aquí estoy hablándote bien y ahora ¿qué harás al respecto? –la desafió.

Y antes de que Hermione pudiera contestarle, los primeros alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin comenzaron a llegar, ambos se alejaron rápidamente como si hubieran recibido una descarga. Hermione agradecía internamente por la interrupción, no entendía por qué Draco había dicho todas esas cosas… todo resulta demasiado confuso para ella.

Esperaron en silencio a que llegarán los demás, por alguna razón se mantenían lo más lejos posible uno del otro y dejaban que los de primer año hicieran lo que quisieran, ya que todos habían llegado, no se hizo esperar el desorden que causaban como el día anterior.

Hermione miró a Draco con cara de "ya tenemos que empezar" y si no fuera porque volteo a mirarla, juraría que parecía una estatua. En cuanto Draco comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio, los de primer año empezaron a callarse sin necesidad de que les dijera algo. No querían que él les volviera a gritar de esa manera y menos que les bajen puntos a su casa.

–Todos tuyos Granger –le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica cuando llegó a su lado.

–Gracias –murmuró cohibida por los cambios de humor en él.

Para los niños que escucharon eso, no les pareció algo inusual pero Draco y Hermione sabían que algo estaba cambiando entre ellos.

Por fortuna no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en ello porque las primeras dos horas se les fue en guiar a los de primero con los ingredientes y las cantidades exactas para la realización de pociones. Las miradas de reojo no se hicieron esperar, Hermione con cierto miedo comprobaba que cuando estaba cerca de Draco se sentía nerviosa.

Después de pociones, siguieron con herbología todo lo que se refería a lo más básico en cuanto a propiedades de las plantas y sus funciones. Y por último repasaron un poco de hechizos que el día anterior había realizado, todos hicieron un excelente trabajo.

Al finalizar, Hermione se sentó exhausta en la silla del escritorio mientras que Draco se sentó sobre el escritorio.

–¡Cuatro horas con ellos! –exclamó Hermione.

–Lo sé –contestó Draco acariciandose las sienes.

Entonces una niña de Gryffindor entró corriendo hacia ellos, tomó aire antes de hablar y dijo:

–Muchas gracias. Son muy buenos tutores, por fin pude realizar correctamente un hechizo y entender más sobre la elaboración de pociones –decía entusiasmada.

Hermione le sonreía con ternura y Draco se limitaba a mirarla curioso, no recordaba que alguna vez un niño le agradeciera de ese modo por su ayuda.

–En verdad, saben muchísimo y son muy listos, ya veo porque están juntos –añadió riendo divertida.

Draco por poco y se cae del escritorio mientras que Hermione se había quedado pasmada en su asiento totalmente ruborizada, la niña los miraba confundida por lo que se veía claramente que no era ninguna broma lo que había dicho... lo que era peor. –¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Hermione nerviosamente evitando mirar a Draco.

–Pues... al principio pensé que se odiaban o algo por el estilo porque no se hablaban ni como buenos compañeros –empezó a decir la niña mirando a Hermione como si aquello fuera lo más obvio.– pero luego me di cuenta que se miran de una manera especial, no sé, muy diferente...

–No, nada de eso... Granger y yo solo somos compañeros, no hay nada de eso de miradas diferentes –interrumpió Draco horrorizado como si le hubieran dicho que el mismísimo Voldemort estuviera allí.

–Tiene toda la razón –respondió Hermione afirmando lo que dijo su compañero. La niña los miró pensativa, a la mejor y aún nadie lo sabía por eso se pusieron tan nerviosos y asustados, decidió no decirles más porque claramente que alguien externo a ellos se diera cuenta no estaba en sus planes.

–Esta bien, lo que digan... nos vemos –se despidió rápidamente y se fue corriendo del aula, dejando a los premios anuales totalmente incómodos.

El aula quedó totalmente silenciosa, ninguno sabía que decir o como actuar después de lo raro que fue la conversación con la niña que ni siquiera supieron su nombre. Aquello que dijo sólo comprobaba de alguna forma lo que Hermione había pensado durante el desayuno: las miradas... no era usual en ellos pero no tenía ni idea que a ojos de otras personas tendría un significado que francamente le asustaba.

_**"Cuando me encuentre a esa niña por los pasillos le bajaré puntos..." **_pensó Draco maliciosamente.

–¡Qué mañana! ¿No? –comentó Hermione poco después incapaz de seguir conteniendo ese silencio tan incomodo.

–Lo sé, cuatro horas con esos niños... –contestó Draco mientras miraba con interés sus manos, no entendía porque el nerviosismo.

Hermione agradecía internamente que Anthony pronto saldría de la enfermería y todo volvería a la normalidad, sin tener que sufrir raras experiencias con Draco. En cuanto Anthony regresé, volverán las miradas de odio y los insultos como siempre. –Bien, como ya no hay nada que hacer me voy –anunció Draco incorporándose del escritorio. –Si, yo también ya me voy –dijo Hermione levantándose del asiento.

En silencio caminaron hasta la puerta con una distancia de un metro entre ellos. –Adiós... –murmuró Hermione tontamente y se fue por la derecha.

–Nos vemos –contestó Draco caminando hacia la izquierda y Hermione apenas lo pudo escuchar. Antes de doblar en la esquina, Draco miró hacia atrás como por reflejo viendo como Hermione se perdía por el pasillo, cada vez alejándose más y más de él...

* * *

En la hora de la cena, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban sentados en la larga mesa de Gryffindor disfrutando de su platillo. Hermione les había contado que Anthony ya se encuentra en perfecto estado, al día siguiente por fin saldría de la enfermería. También les contó acerca de la asesoría con los de primer año claro que omitiendo la conversación con Draco antes de que empezará, las miradas durante y lo que dijo una niña de primero después. Por lo general nunca les ocultaba cosas a sus amigos, pero por primera vez ameritaba no decir nada de aquello.

Por pura curiosidad, levantó la vista a la mesa de Slytherin pero no vio rastros del rubio, se encogió despreocupadamente y siguió cenando a gusto. Antes de que se fueran a su sala común, la profesora McGonagall le informó a Hermione y Ron que habría junta de prefectos el lunes en la tarde porque durante el primer sábado de octubre será la primera visita a Hogsmeade.

Lo que quedó del fin de semana, para Hermione fue muy pesado, nuevamente aunque trataba de impedirlo, sus pensamientos iban a parar en Draco ya sea para recordar los últimos 6 años o para llevarla a las últimas semanas. Se dio cuenta que sentía una especie de cosquilleo cuando pensaba en él, algo que no era para nada bueno… llegó a la conclusión de que podría ser porque él es atractivo ¿quién no se sentiría de ese modo ante alguien tan atractivo? Es totalmente normal.

Sólo tenía que evitar verlo para sentir ese tipo de cosas y listo, evitarlo disminuiría esa curiosidad por él. Su humor mejoro creyendo que ya había conseguido una solución al problema.

* * *

Era martes al mediodía, Hermione sabe perfectamente que para este punto Malfoy ya se dio cuenta que lo evitaba, el día anterior ni siquiera lo miró a pesar de que tenían dos clases juntos, en la tarde fingió que se sentía mal para faltar a la junta de prefectos ¡a ese punto tuvo que llegar! Y es que no quería verlo por ningún motivo, todo el día evito los lugares en donde comúnmente se cruzaban e incluso por la mañana se alegro que no tuviera que esforzarse tanto ya que ese día no tenían ninguna clase con él.

Tal vez lo que este haciendo se llame cobardía y no era nada digno de una Gryffindor pero tampoco es correcto lo que sea que siente cuando lo ve o esta cerca de él, preferible que la llamen cobarde a que sus sentimientos malinterpreten todo.

A la hora del almuerzo, en lugar de ir al Gran Comedor como todos los demás, decidió ir a la biblioteca aprovechar la oportunidad y hacer todos los deberes que pueda, claro pensando que él estaría comiendo.

Se despidió rápido de sus amigos y camino a la biblioteca, cuando llegó sólo había un par de alumnos de primer año, sonriendo satisfecha fue a las últimas mesas donde la mirada de la Sra. Prince apenas llegaba.

Se sentó y comenzó a sacar libros, pergaminos de su mochila al igual que sacó varios libros de las estanterías. Al poco rato abarcaba toda la mesa. Hermione se encontraba tan concentrada en las Runas Antiguas que no se dio cuenta que en ese momento entraba la persona que tanto había evitado.

Draco Malfoy entró con ese aire de arrogancia característica de él, en cuanto la vio esbozo una sonrisa traviesa. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella quien sintió la mirada de alguien, levantó la mirada y su corazón empezó acelerar el ritmo, quería creer que era porque la había descubierto.

Hermione como si nada volvió su tarea pero sin poder acordarse lo que estaba haciendo, era muy consciente de que Draco caminaba directo hacia ella.

–¿Escondiéndote de mi Granger? –preguntó Draco arrogantemente mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

–¿Qué te hace pensar en ello? –respondió indiferente sin siquiera levantar su mirada hacia él.

–Es lo bastante obvio que me has evitado últimamente.

Hermione dejó a un lado su pluma y manteniéndose serena, levantó su mirada hacia él quien la miraba divertido.

–Es mi imaginación Malfoy o extrañaste verme –respondió con el mismo tono arrogante que había adoptado él.

Draco resoplo indignado y miró hacia otro lado, sólo por unos segundos, para regresar sus ojos en ella. Se dio cuenta que lo seguía mirando.

Hermione sonrió y volvió agarrar su pluma para fingir que seguiría trabajando ya que había olvidado completamente que hacía antes de que llegase él.

–Lo tomaré como un si –dijo Hermione burlona.

–Quisieras Granger… quisieras –le contestó.

Draco estando allí mirando como Hermione hacia su tarea, se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea del porque él se encontraba ahí, podría estar disfrutando de un rico banquete pero no… estaba frente a Granger en la biblioteca _**"Porque esto es mucho más interesante…"**_ respondió una vocecilla en su interior.

–¿Por qué no admites de una vez que has estado huyendo de mi? –volvió Draco al tema, quería hacer enfadar a Hermione.

Hermione volvió a dejar de hacer su tarea para prestarle atención.

–Si te digo que si, ¿en qué te beneficia? Y si te digo que no ¿en qué te afecta? –le respondió lo más indiferente posible, no estaba dispuesta a darle la satisfacción.

–¿Por qué eres tan necia? –preguntó Draco sin pensarlo.

Hermione lo miró ofendida.

–¿A ti que te importa? O ¿acaso hay una regla donde diga que no puedo evitar a los demás?

–¡Entonces es cierto!

–¡Yo no dije eso! –exclamó enojada y rápidamente se calló recordando que esta en una biblioteca.

–Como digas, Granger –contestó sarcásticamente, entonces adoptó una pose más seria e inconscientemente se acercó a ella.– ¿Por qué no fuiste ayer?

Por alguna razón, Hermione sabía que venía a reclamarle aquello y si su vista no la engañaba, incluso se veía enojado por lo mismo.

–¿Acaso era obligatorio? ¡Por Merlin, Draco! ¿Qué clase de interrogatorio es este? –preguntó Hermione sin saber que había cometido su primer error: llamarlo por su nombre.

A Draco no le pasó por desapercibido que lo llamó por su nombre, se sorprendió más por la agradable sensación que sintió…

–¿Qué paso con: "hay que llamarnos por nuestros apellidos como personas maduras que somos"? –dijo Draco imitando la voz de Hermione, ella se ruborizo al darse cuenta de ello.

–¿No se supone que me odias? Sin embargo estas aquí –atacó Hermione.

–¿No se supone que eres hija de muggles? Sin embargo estas aquí –respondió Draco.

Al principio Hermione lo miró enojada, ¿por qué siempre le tiene que recordar en forma de humillación que es hija de muggles? Al parecer cuando lo llamó idiota arrogante que sólo se preocupa por la pureza de sangre, no fue suficiente.

Pero Draco pasó por desapercibido algo importante que dijo.

–Entonces, ¿todo es posible no? –dijo Hermione cambiando su expresión por una sonrisa traviesa.

Malfoy la miró con curiosidad, conocía aquella expresión, es la misma que adopta cuando obtenía puntos para su casa… era una sonrisa de triunfo.

–Claro que todo es posible –contestó Draco siguiéndole el juego.

Hermione comenzó a reírse, él simplemente no entendía que era lo gracioso.

–Acabas de admitir que estas aquí porque ya no me odias.

* * *

**Hola,  
espero les haya gustado el capitulo e igual espero hayan disfrutado mucho de las fiestas. Les deseo un increible año a todos ustedes ****y muchas gracias por sus favoritos y comentarios.**

**Besos**


	9. Muestra de importancia

–Entonces, ¿todo es posible no? –dijo Granger cambiando su expresión por una sonrisa traviesa.

Malfoy la miró con curiosidad, conocía aquella expresión, es la misma que adopta cuando obtenía puntos para su casa… era una sonrisa de triunfo.

–Claro que todo es posible –contestó Draco siguiéndole el juego.

Granger comenzó a reírse, él simplemente no entendía que era lo gracioso.

–Acabas de admitir que estas aquí porque ya no me odias.

Draco se quedó estático al escuchar esas palabras, detecto una punzada de advertencia y es que sin que ella lo sepa, había dado en el blanco. Ahora lo entendía, ese comportamiento raro en él hacia ella podría ser porque de hecho ya no la odia como antes. La pregunta es, ¿por qué?

Por un momento esa punzada de advertencia le decía que se alejará de allí lo antes posible antes de que sea demasiado tarde… antes de que las cosas se tornen en un camino demasiado peligroso e imposible. No hay que dejar las cosas malinterpretadas.

Granger dejó de reír, la expresión de Draco hizo que dejará de hacerlo. Fueron sólo unos segundos en los que Draco perdió la compostura pero ya que la recupero, decidió dejar las cosas lo suficientemente claras para ella.

–Escúchame bien Granger –comenzó a decir Draco con frialdad mientras inconscientemente se acercó a ella.– No te creas falsas ilusiones, recuerda que estamos en una apuesta y yo no soy de los que pierde, para mi sigues siendo la insufrible sabelotodo…

Granger lo fulminó con la mirada, ese último modo en el que le habló no le gusto para nada, comenzó a recoger sus cosas claramente enfadada.

–No te creas tan especial Malfoy, porque yo no te estaba evitando –le dejó claro Granger.

Draco observaba como recogía todas sus cosas, él también ya quería irse de ahí, no entendía por qué ese sentimiento de nostalgia al ver que estaba dispuesta alejarse de él… pero sobretodo necesitaba pensar en lo que le dijo anteriormente. _**"Estas aquí porque ya no me odias…" **_esas habían sido las palabras que le dieron como una bofetada.

–Como digas Granger –respondió Draco quien se levantó de su asiento.

Se fue de la biblioteca sin decirle nada más, ya había sido suficiente de Granger por un día. Al principio camino sin rumbo alguno pero si quería estar solo y pensar bien, su habitación suena el lugar perfecto. Aprovechando que aún la mayoría siguen en el almuerzo, estaba seguro de que nadie lo molestaría.

Llegó a su habitación y cerró de un portazo, se siente confundido, esa es la palabra. Esta más que confundido, no entiende nada de lo que esta pasando ni de lo que esta sintiendo, sólo es consciente de la punzada de advertencia que le dice que aquello es incorrecto. Sin duda esto va más allá de la simple apuesta y si no tiene cuidado, se saldrá de sus manos y será demasiado tarde.

¿Demasiado tarde para qué? ¡Maldita sea! No quiere ni siquiera pensar en ello pero sólo sabe que la culpable de todo esto es: Granger. Últimamente todo lo que pasa gira en torno a ella, incluso sus pensamientos… se ha vuelto inevitable. Draco se ha dado cuenta que la mira más que de costumbre, cuando esta con ella no puede controlar ciertas emociones, se siente tranquilo y cómodo junto a ella… incluso se vuelve estúpido. Algo esta pasando entre ellos que no es nada bueno.

Recuerda a la niña de primero y le asustó el hecho de que no sólo él se había dado cuenta de ello. De inmediato supo lo que esa niña quería decir pero él aún no lo puede aceptar porque esta más que claro que es sólo un capricho lo que esta sintiendo.

Si, Granger sólo representa un capricho porque él siendo Draco Malfoy, siempre ha obtenido todo lo que quiere y esta acostumbrado a que todos caigan en sus redes pero de alguna forma, Granger se resiste una y otra vez, haciendo muy difícil y a la vez demasiado interesante… es por ello tanto sentimiento raro que siente él hacia ella.

Draco pateo con fuerza el baúl que esta frente a su cama e ignora el dolor que le generó en el pie, su cabeza es un remolino de imágenes y siente infinidad de emociones. Cree llegar a una conclusión pero no le genera alivio… es todo, después de la estúpida apuesta se encargará de hacerla a un lado como siempre.

Draco se sentó frustrado en su cama para tratar de calmarse un poco, sonaba tonto pero todo aquello lo alteraba mucho, más de lo quisiera. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba con aquello? Apenas un mes desde la llegada a Hogwarts, no incluso antes, desde el expreso de Hogwarts...

Lo único que sabe es que tiene que poner un alto, ya no más Granger y sus tonterías... ya no más.

Durante los próximos días, Draco hacía todo lo posible por no involucrarse de cualquier manera con Granger, cuando tenía clases con ella ni siquiera la miraba a pesar de que por dentro lo quisiera e incluso se alegro un poco cuando la profesora McGonagall le informó que ese fin de semana ya no tendría que ayudar a Granger con lo de las asesorías para Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, ya que Goldstein había regresado.

Sus compañeros lo notaron algo raro, sobretodo Pansy que desde hace varios días lo veía demasiado bipolar. No quisiera enterarse de lo que pasa por la mente del rubio porque seguro sería el fin.

El viernes a la hora del desayuno, había bastante alboroto ya que al día siguiente sería la primera visita a Hogsmeade y todos se encontraban haciendo planes. Como siempre entraron juntos: Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle y Draco, muchos compañeros de su casa los saludaban alegremente y algunos por cortesía, y es que literalmente son los líderes de la casa de Slytherin.

Draco se sentó de tal manera que pudiera ver la mesa de Gryffindor, costumbre que adoptó hace dos semanas e inmediatamente Pansy se sentó junto él muy pegada. Él no dijo nada ya que en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con los de Granger quien reía por algo que había dicho el pobretón; Potter y la pobretona también reían. Vio claramente como después Granger desviaba la mirada hacia Potter y ambos tenían una mirada de complicidad que no le gusto para nada.

Pansy miró atenta los gestos de Draco, siguió la mirada de éste y entendió.

–No me digas que Potter y Granger saldrán –comentó Pansy con profundo desagrado.

Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle voltearon hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

–Creí que Potter tendría mejores gustos pero, ¿qué le puede ver a la sangre sucia? –preguntó asqueado Blaise.

–¡Exacto! No lo entiendo, incluso la pobretona de Weasley es mejor opción –respondió Pansy.

Draco no decía nada, pero seguía mirando a Granger.

Blaise rio por el comentario, lo siguieron Crabbe y Goyle, ellos no querían decir nada, de hecho aquello les venía importando muy poco.

–¡Sólo mírala! Su cabello nunca ha dejado de ser un nido pareciera que nunca se peina, es dientuda que ni le conviene sonreír tanto y ni siquiera sus ojos le ayudan, son tan aburridos como ella misma. Apuesto que tampoco tiene ningún atractivo bajo ese uniforme holgado que usa y por supuesto toda ella es simple –dijo Pansy mientras se reía de la sangre sucia.

Draco miró con más interés a Granger mientras Pansy decía todo aquello, ¿acaso estaba hechizado? Porque no veía nada de lo que ella había dicho, el cabello de Granger ya esta muy lejos de lo que antes era, sus dientes no tenían nada de malo y de hecho tenía una sonrisa realmente encantadora. Obviamente tiene sus atractivos, si él mismo ha vis…. _**"¿¡Te estas escuchando Malfoy?! Estamos hablando de la sangre sucia…"**_ dijo una vocecilla en su interior bastante alarmada.

–Ya veo porque Krum se interesó en ella, son igualitos –soltó Blaise.

–Creí que sería el único que fijaría algo bonito en ella –continuo Pansy con desdén.

Todos rieron, mientras Draco tuvo que fingir la risa porque estaba consciente que acaba de admitir que Granger le parece guapa.

* * *

Steve Thomson, es un alumno de Ravenclaw que va en séptimo año en Hogwarts. De hecho va con Hermione en la clase de Aritmancia y desde hace bastante tiempo que le gusta, le parece un encanto además de que es muy bonita pero nunca se ha atrevido a decirle eso porque es obvio que esta interesada en personas como Potter o Weasley y la verdad no le importa. Hermione se convirtió en su amor platónico y es feliz con ello.

Pero hoy en clase de Aritmancia se atrevería hacer algo que nunca había imaginado, llegar al límite. Lo que no contaba era que su plan fracasaría rotundamente.

Ya todos los alumnos de la clase de Aritmancia estaban allí, esperando a que la profesora Vector llegará, por lo mientras, todos platicaban con sus respectivos amigos, excepto Draco y Hermione, quienes estaban sentados hasta al frente pero lo suficientemente lejos del uno al otro. Hermione estaba sola mirando sus manos mientras se impacientaba por la impuntualidad de la profesora.

Richard, mejor amigo de Steve, le dio un codazo a éste para que viera que su amor platónico estaba totalmente solo. Su amigo alzó ambas cejas como complicidad y Steve sonrió triunfante. Discretamente les habló a sus otros amigos y caminaron hacia Hermione.

Hermione seguía mirándose las manos con interés cuando una sombra tapo la luz, alzo la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa perversa de su compañero Steve, pero eso no era todo, estaba rodeada por sus cuatro amigos. Inmediatamente pensó que aquello no era nada bueno, sobretodo la expresión de Steve le daba desconfianza.

–Hola Hermione –saludó Steve seductoramente, no pasó por desapercibido que los otros cuatro rieron.

–Ah... hola –respondió indiferente Hermione, aunque por dentro estaba nerviosa.

–¿Cómo te ha ido? –preguntó fingiendo que le interesaba.

–Muy bien, gracias –respondió tranquilamente forzando una sonrisa.

–Déjate de tonterías –murmuró Richard quien estaba a la derecha de Steve.

Hermione lo escuchó perfectamente y volteo hacia la puerta del aula para verificar si ya venía la profesora Vector. Cuando volvió a poner su atención en Steve, él se encontraba muy cerca de su rostro y por reflejo trató de hacerse para atrás.

–¿Sabes? Eres muy bonita y apuesto a que bajo ese uniforme escondes algo sumamente interesante –murmuró sólo para que ella lo escuchase.

De pronto, Steve la agarró del brazo y la obligo a levantarse de la silla.

–¡Aléjate de mi! Me estas lastimando –exclamó Hermione asustada, trató de zafarse pero le sujetaba muy fuerte el brazo además de que sus amigos le tapaban el paso y comenzaron a reírse.

–Lastima que no estén Potter ni Weasley para salvarte... –dijo maliciosamente.

–¡Basta! Soy Premio Anual y puedo hacer que...

–No me interesa... –le cortó Steve.– Sólo quiero probar un poco...

No terminó su frase porque fue jalado violentamente por Draco Malfoy, quien su expresión mostraba frialdad pura. Steve casi se cae de espaldas sino fuera por las bancas, inmediatamente todos guardaron silencio.

–¡¿A ti que te pasa Malfoy?! –exclamó enojado Steve.

Draco no contestó, se limito a mirarlo con profundo odio y echó un vistazo hacia Hermione para ver si se encontraba bien, notó que en su brazo tenía la marca de la mano de Steve, entonces algo dentro de él exploto.

–Y yo pensaba que no eras demasiado marica para hacerle eso a una mujer… pero me equivoqué –comenzó a decir Draco mirándolo fríamente.– ¿También acorralas a los chicos?

Todos en el aula rieron, excepto Steve y sus amigos, Hermione y Draco. La castaña veía sorprendida la actitud de Draco, ¿la estaba defendiendo? Además esa expresión que tiene, en verdad que intimida demasiado.

El grupo olvido completamente a Hermione y comenzaron a rodear a Draco, él miró a cada uno de ellos desafiante y centró la mirada en Steve, quien ya tenía la varita lista. Creían de alguna forma que él sería pan comido, está solo… pero se equivocan, no necesita a nadie para defenderse.

–Veo que tus guardaespaldas no te siguen hasta acá –dijo Steve provocándolo.

–No son lo suficientemente inteligentes –contestó Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Lo sabemos, así como sin ellos tú ya no eres tan valiente ¿verdad? –comenzó a provocarlo y todos se rieron.

–Sin duda no me conoces, sangre sucia –contestó arrogantemente.

La mente de Hermione le decía que tiene que detener esto antes de que pase a mayores, pero por otro lado, quería observar la reacción de Malfoy.

Entonces, Steve cometió el primer error, lo sujetó de la camisa con fuerza.

–¡No vuelvas a llamarme así, maldito! –exclamó furioso cometiendo un segundo error, zarandearlo.

Draco enfureció era obvio que lo subestimo y se haría cargo de hacerle entender que nunca se debe meter con un Malfoy.

–Tienes tres segundos para soltarme –pronunció sin subir la voz pero aún así sonó tan amenazadoramente que los amigos de Steve se hicieron para atrás.

Hermione no podía ver bien su rostro y aún así podía notar la expresión de odio que él tenía. ¿Por qué actúa de esa manera?

–¿O qué si no lo hago? ¿Correrás a llorarle a tu papi? –lo desafío imitando la voz de un niño pequeño.

Aquel fue el tercer error, entonces Draco de un solo movimiento aparto los robustos brazos de Steve y al momento siguiente sujetó la muñeca con fuerza detrás de su espalda, doblándola y obligando a que Steve cayera de rodillas, soltó un grito ahogado por el dolor. Draco sacó su varita de la túnica y le apuntó con ella fuertemente en el cuello.

Todos parecieron retener el aliento por miedo a desatar más el enojo de Draco, incluso Hermione se quedó más estática que antes.

–Escúchame bien maldita sangre sucia –comenzó amenazarlo con esa característica arrogancia, tal como aprendió de su padre.– Si quisiera pedirle ayuda a mi padre, en este momento toda tu familia estaría siendo torturada… has tenido suerte que yo sea quien me ocupe de ti.

–¡Esta bien..! –exclamó Steve quien se estaba poniendo rojo del dolor.

–Pídele disculpas a Granger –ordeno Draco

–¿¡Qué!? –exclamó Steve con desagrado.

Draco torció más su muñeca y su compañero lanzó un grito adolorido.

–Esta bien… lo siento muchísimo Hermione, perdóname –dijo respirando agitadamente, mirando a Hermione quien lo veía sorprendida.

–Te quiero lo más lejos posible de ella, la próxima vez, no tendré tanta piedad –finalizó Draco y soltó con violencia a Steve, que cayó al suelo adolorido.

Nadie se atrevía ni siquiera a respirar, nunca habían visto actuar de esa manera a Draco Malfoy, ¿de donde habrá aprendido hacer eso? Además, es la primera vez que ven que defiende a alguien más.

Draco caminó hacia Hermione, lo miraba desconcertada y se hizo para atrás instintivamente cuando el alzó la mano para tocar su brazo. Después de varias semanas, de evitarse tocar, en cuanto Draco tocó su brazo, una ola de energía los inundó y esta vez no se apartó.

–¿Estas bien? –le preguntó sinceramente.

–Si… –apenas pudo pronunciar Hermione que no salía de la impresión.

Sin decir nada más, Draco comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y sin pensarlo dos veces Hermione agarró sus cosas y lo siguió.

–Malfoy, ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? –le preguntó a varios pasos de distancia.

Draco sonrió y espero a que ella lo alcanzará, los demás compañeros se quedaron más que sorprendidos pero estaba claro que no iban a decir nada por temor a que Malfoy les hiciera algo, todos terminaron bastante abrumados. Sin embargo Hermione no podía evitar una sonrisa, al parecer es la primera vez que no irá a una clase y sabe que valdrá la pena.

* * *

**Hola, creo que es algo corto el capitulo pero me ha encantado escribirlo y espero les haya gustado. **  
**El próximo capitulo espero subirlo igual de pronto que éste, mientras tanto, envienme sus comentarios ya sea bueno o malo para ir modificando mi modo de escribir. **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus favoritos, me alegra mucho que les vaya gustando la historia.**

**Besos**


	10. A un paso de la verdad

–Malfoy, ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? –le preguntó a varios pasos de distancia.

Draco sonrió y espero a que ella lo alcanzará, los demás compañeros se quedaron más que sorprendidos pero estaba claro que no iban a decir nada por temor a que Malfoy les hiciera algo, todos terminaron bastante abrumados. Sin embargo Hermione no podía evitar una sonrisa, al parecer es la primera vez que no irá a una clase y sabe que valdrá la pena.

"No te hagas el idiota Malfoy, sabes perfectamente porque lo hiciste…" pensó Draco mientras caminaba al lado de Granger por el pasillo.

–Por un momento pensé que nadie me iba ayudar, de hecho estaba a punto de gritar pero… –dijo Hermione apenada.

–Llegué a salvarte contra mis principios –interrumpió Draco diciendolo más para él mismo.

Silencio. ¿Cómo se suponía que debían actuar? ¿Acaso ya eran amigos…? O tal vez sin planearlo ya eran algo más…

–Gracias… Draco –dijo de momento Granger sin mirarlo.

Draco se detuvo por unos instantes, ¿en verdad esta pasando esto? Pareciese tan irreal. La miró sorprendido _"tal vez estoy soñando"_ pensó mientras reanudaba el camino.

-De nada -murmuró como no queriendo.

Caminaron en silencio sin rumbo durante un rato, se alegraron que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos ya que todos se encontraban en clase. La adrenalina que había producido el momento comenzaba a desaparecer, dando paso a incomodidad. Hermione se sintió tonta estando junto a él.

–Esta agradable el día –comentó Granger mirando hacia los terrenos del castillo. Se reprimió a si misma por hablar de algo tan vano como el clima.

Draco reaccionó algo tarde a lo que se refería y miró por la ventana pensativo.

–¿Vamos afuera? –preguntó ya sin importarle lo que pasara después.

Hermione lo miró extrañada, quería dudar de él y convencerse que no era buena idea pero fue inútil porque enseguida supo cual era la respuesta a eso.

–Si, vamos –respondió sin evitar sentir un cosquilleo.

A pesar de los cálidos rayos del sol, el viento era muy frio lo cual hacia evidente que ya están en otoño además de que es la primera semana de octubre. Caminaron un rato en silencio por la orilla del lago, en ese momento agradable no hacían falta las palabras pero Hermione tenía curiosidad:

–Entonces, ¿me dirás donde aprendiste lo que le hiciste a Steve?

–Sólo te diré que los métodos muggles de pelea son muy efectivos cuando pierdes tu varita –respondió Draco sabiendo que ese tipo de cosas no debería decirlas.

_**"¿Con qué se ha enfrentado Malfoy?"**_ pensó Hermione evaluándolo con la mirada, como siempre estaba indiferente.

–¿Ahora no tienes nada que decir Granger? –preguntó Draco sarcásticamente, iba a unos cuantos pasos delante de ella pero volteo a mirarla divertido.

–Estoy sorprendida, es todo –respondió apartando su mirada de él, ¿por qué no aparecía esa sensación de que no quiere estar allí?

Siguieron caminando en silencio, el aire frio los dejaba despejar un poco su mente. Hermione se detuvo en la sombra de un árbol cercano y reunió el valor para preguntar lo más importante:

–¿Lo que hiciste… ya sabes, ayudarme, fue para ganar puntos sobre la apuesta? –preguntó muy nerviosa por la respuesta.

_**"Si responde que no entonces definitivamente Malfoy es alguien diferente pero si la respuesta fuera si, por alguna razón me sentiría… decepcionada porque todo lo que ha pasado ha sido por la apuesta"**_ pensó demasiado nerviosa Hermione.

Draco se detuvo en seco, lo agarro desprevenido la pregunta ya que se dio cuenta que en ningún momento le paso por la mente la estúpida apuesta. Giró hacia ella y avanzó un paso.

–La cara rajada no es el único que salva a damiselas en peligro –respondió Draco como si aquello le hubiera ofendido. Claro porque siempre se piensa lo peor de él, por primera vez él no tenía una intención detrás de su acción.

_**"Fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba…"**_ pensó Hermione aliviada por la respuesta.

–Esperabas que dijera que si, ¿no es así? –dijo Draco como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

–Pues si, así eres tú –respondió honestamente Hermione.

Draco enarcó una ceja, curioso e inconscientemente se acercó más a ella.

–¿Ahora resulta que me conoces? –preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione no se inmuto por la mirada de él y dijo:

–Eso creía pero últimamente me has sorprendido.

Entonces Draco sonrió como solo últimamente lo hace con ella. Y sus miradas se encontraron, él se dio cuenta que Hermione tenía un brillo especial en los ojos que nunca había visto y no quería dejar de ver… ¿Cuándo pasaron al punto en el que las palabras ya no eran necesarias? Parecía tan lejano cuando la mirada de él podía intimidar a Hermione o cuando la sola presencia de ella molestaba a Draco. Es más que obvio que entre ambos se sentía una especie de conexión que ni ellos mismos podían controlar del todo.

Sólo estaban a un par de pasos de distancia, ¿alguno se atrevería a cruzar el límite?

_"¿Qué pasaría si…?"_ pensó Draco desviando su mirada a los labios de Hermione.

Hermione avanzó muy poco hacia delante, su corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza y todo lo demás perdió interés… Draco alzó de nuevo la vista hacia sus ojos y se sintió hipnotizado, avanzó un poco. Creía poder palpar el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Hermione e incluso por el viento le llegaba un delicioso olor que no supo reconocer pero le pareció embriagador.

Entonces, se escuchó el timbre que hizo que ambos regresaran de golpe a la realidad. Hermione se alejó de él pegándose al árbol y Draco simplemente desvió la mirada. No puede creer lo que estuvo a punto de hacer…

–Nos vemos –dijo cortante Draco sin quedarse con ella un minuto más.

-Si, adiós -balbuceo Hermione agradeciendo que se fuera.

_**"Si sabes porque lo hiciste Malfoy… porque Granger te esta importando más de lo que debería ser"**_ dijo una vocecilla cruel que hizo que se diera cuenta de la realidad mientras se alejaba de Hermione.

_**"No puede estar pasando esto…"**_ pensó Draco alarmado mientras caminaba hacia el castillo rápidamente. Estaba demasiado alterado como para tratar de calmarse, casi nunca se dejaba llevar por las emociones pero esta vez tenía un buen motivo.

¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiera sonado el timbre? ¿Acaso hubiera be…? Ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en ese hecho, se sentía abrumado por todo lo que sentía, nunca le había pasado nada igual y no sabría como llamar a lo que pasa. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez que sólo es un capricho, una novedad e incluso un desafío pero nada más.

Sabía que ella ahora tiene una hora libre por lo que camino directamente hacia su sala común, no necesitaba un espejo para saber que en su rostro se podía leer la frustración y confusión que sentía.

Cuando entró a la sala común intento cambiar su expresión, sólo tenía un objetivo y sonrió con malicia en cuanto la vio, ignoro a todos aquellos que lo saludaron, no tenía tiempo para hipocresías. Tenía la mirada fija en Pansy Parkinson quien estaba con sus amigas cerca de la mini biblioteca. Muchas miradas femeninas se posaron en él, pero igual las ignoro todas… caminaba hacia ella dispuesto a comprobar lo que aún no perdía…

Sin siquiera pedirle permiso, la trajo hacia él con brusquedad por la cintura, Pansy estuvo a punto de quejarse pero sintió los labios del rubio sobre los suyos y las palabras se le fueron.

Draco la besaba con pasión, las amigas de Pansy se apartaron entre risitas tontas pensando en el gran amor que se sienten ambos pero ignoraban que Draco tenía un gran conflicto interno porque no sentía nada… Pansy se estaba dejando llevar por la pasión que sentía, pero él estaba muy lejos de sentir algo parecido, movía los labios por instinto y porque pretendía calmar el deseo de besar a otra persona, lo cual comenzaba a notar que era imposible y aquello lo perturbo.

Entonces en su mente apareció la imagen de Hermione y con la misma brusquedad con que besó a Pansy, se apartó de ella. Estaba agitado y no era por el beso, aunque eso pensara Pansy, sino porque acaba de darse cuenta que ya no es un simple capricho, es algo más allá que no se atreve a pronunciar.

* * *

Hermione se quedó quieta en su lugar, el aire frio la tranquilizaba pero no le parecía suficiente, su corazón estaba agitado y por primera vez no supo que pensar. Sabe que entre los dos existe alguna clase de conexión cuando se miran pero no imagino que tuviera que ver con sentimientos, es decir, eso no significa que le guste o algo parecido ¿o si? Se recargó en el árbol y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué habría pasado sino hubiera sonado el timbre?

–¡Por Merlin! Estuve a punto de besarlo –suspiró

Se sentía abrumada porque de alguna forma ella deseó tanto ese beso, lo cual no es correcto.

–Hermione, a ti te gusta Harry –se dijo a si misma y por un momento supo que es verdad.

Pero, ¿se puede querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo? No, porque esta segura que lo que siente por Harry es verdadero y Malfoy es… sólo una tentación. _**"No debe volverse a repetir" **_pensó confiada.

Un poco más tranquila y después de reprimirse así misma por pensar en la posibilidad de querer a alguien más, camino de vuelta al castillo. Por el momento se podía relajar ya que no tenía ninguna clase. Se encontraba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Luna y Ron en el vestíbulo, se siguió de largo.

–¿Te diste cuenta? –preguntó Luna, quien miraba como se alejaba Hermione.

–Ahm… No –respondió Ron totalmente despistado

–Hay algo diferente –dijo Luna dándose cuenta que hubo un cambio en Hermione.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando feliz como si Hermione en ningún momento haya pasado. Ron sonrió, le encantaba esos momentos de Luna.

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza pero últimamente no he tenido la inspiración suficiente para escribir, además de que tampoco pienso subir cualquier cosa. Por lo que igual este capitulo es algo corto. **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus favoritos. Espero ya suba algo pronto.**

**Besos**


End file.
